


Grim Haiwindo

by Saraphin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 26,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Saraphin
Summary: Grim's story, and excerpts from his side of things. Be Prepared for "Cliffhangers"





	1. And So It Begins

Grimoire “Grim” Haiwindo. That was the name that his family in Ul’Dah had given him. Haiwindo was not new, it was the subfamily name he’d used all his life, one that hid his true clan, each family in the enclave had one, all to protect the Arulaq from the world around them. He let out a sigh, blinking a few times as he stopped his writing.

 

He was lost in thought again of the day that the merchants had found the children after the massacre of the enclave adults.

  
_His oldest brother was snarling at one of the merchants he talked to the most, “You can’t separate us!”_

 _“We can’t send six children together to a single place if you want to hide from the Garleans and eventually rebuild your clan,” the Miqo'te male spoke in an even tone, knowing that the boy needed some sort of stability._  
  
_“Tevchikh, even our people were killed here. We can’t come back and we can’t leave children here, do you understand?” he smiled faintly to the boy who was just as tall as he was. At Twelve and the oldest of what was affectionately called the Haiwindo Brood, he was also the one to talk to when it came to this._  
  
_“We...will we be able to keep in touch?” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his siblings for a moment, watching them huddle together. Seeing the enclave covered in blood, but thankfully no bodies, had traumatized all of the children, not just them. His fist that was at his side clenched._

_The man shrugged, “I don’t know. In time, perhaps, but we have to keep contact to a minimum until we know that no one will come after any of you.”_  


_The boy’s shoulders slumped and he gave a faint nod, “...i’d like to...at least get updates, so i can find them again, when we’re older.”_  
  
_The man smiled as he walked Tevchickh out of earshot of his siblings, showing him some sort of paperwork._

Grim had not liked that they were going to be separated, but...it was the twins that understood. They seemed to take it best when they’d been told. He knew he’d personally tried to not let go of his two littlest sisters, but it had been his oldest brother’s firm look that had eventually made him understand the wisdom of the logic. To a point, the children had all traveled on the same route out of the Enclave, but it seemed that bad things just followed the Arulaq clan.

 

The only reason they’d all gone separate ways like they had was that the yearly Summer Festival Caravans had come. He’d watched as the twins grinned, knowing they wouldn’t be separated was something at least he could deal with. The rest of them? That hurt his heart.

He’d been taken in by a Lalafellen couple in Ul’dah that ran a successful business and had taught him management and numbers quite well. He’d been taught more moral things, mostly about respecting tradition in all forms. Though they raised him well, and called him ‘son’ in private, to those outside the home, he was their ward, a chosen successor.

 

He sighed a bit as he looked down at a letter that had arrived addressed to him. It had been a shock and he hadn’t replied yet. Bad form, he knew, and his adopted parents would end up giving him hell if they knew. He groaned as he dropped the quill and started to pace.


	2. Tidings of Weddings

  
  


He had to be mature about this. He didn’t like it. Oh, he truly didn’t like what he’d been reading in these letters back and forth. His brood mother had been adamant that they only marry within the enclave, and if that was impossible, at least within the Xaela tribes.  Perhaps growing up with so much at his disposal had been a bad thing. He didn’t have to fight, didn’t have to travel. He had a comfortable life in Ul’dah, one that he couldn’t just leave, especially to go to Limsa of all places!

 

He growled and spat, picking up a goblet of wine. He downed it before his anger, simmering beneath the surface, came to a head and the goblet was hurled across the room. He panted for a moment and then slumped. Why? Why had she done this? It was almost as shameful as their older brother!

 

Not that he’d contacted their older brother often, the man did more wandering than he had thought possible. He let out a low growl and sighed as he picked up the goblet and checked it for dents. His adopted parents would chew his ass up one side and down the other for such disrespect to property.

 

While his oldest brother had wanted to keep in touch, when their caravan was attacked, his head had quite literally bounced off the wagon a few times, knocking him out and by the reports he’d gotten, after the special glamour put on him...had no recollection of who he had been. That had made him sad, but he’d not contacted his older brother until just the last year.

 

It had been hard, but he’d been invited to the man’s wedding. A wedding! To a Miq’ote! That had made him simmer and seethe inside, until he saw how absolutely happy his brother was. It had tempered down his anger to an aggravated acceptance, but no further.

 

He sat back down after refilling his goblet and sighed before he penned out a letter. He’d felt so utterly and completely helpless as a child, but now he was better. He was calmer and more collected...even if most women still scared the living hell out of him.

 

He replied first to the lord Takaris and then he wrote out a letter to his brother. Over the last year, they’d started talking and apparently the other’s memories had started to return after a trip to Ishgard, but it seemed a small ‘adventure’ somewhere in the Steppes had truly made him recall nearly everything. The only reason he’d managed to nail his oldest brother to the ground was that the man had opened a business. In Ul’dah. 

 

He reread the letter from his brother and sighed softly as he rubbed his face again.

 

_ ‘Grimoire, my little book of magic, _

 

_ I hope things are going well...especially after the last talk we had. I know you value our traditions, and know that i do, but...I have no attraction to our own kind, none whatsoever to any female other than my wife.. I have traveled and interacted, the attraction just isn’t there. I am highly pleased that you didn’t argue or fight at my wedding and I was glad you were there.  I know you don’t approve of my life, but I’m helping the Scions, Shid, I’m traveling the world and putting my life in danger. I simply can’t deny myself. _

 

_ I know you are angry about the letter you got from that Lord, but...if Sai is happy, let her marry. If you get a date for the wedding, let me know, i’ll try to get there in time. I promise.  _

 

_ Dante. _

  
  


His brother could be so infuriating! He’d been the most responsible of them all and now he was galavanting around the world! He remembered that night when they’d first reconnected at the banquet and part of him had been so completely taken aback by someone accusing him of killing the sultana. Part of him, the part that always had faith in his older brother, had made him keep his mouth shut and point a few guards down another hall as his brother had gone past him. 

 

It had been all he could have done at the time and he wished he could have done more, but at that time, he’d recognized the eyes and the face from updates given to him by his brother’s adopted family. The glamour had been potent enough that not many could see through it, so while he’d made polite talk, he couldn’t actually interact and talk how he wanted to.

 

He sat down to write back to his brother, but he had little time as the reply to the lord was simply waiting to be sent. The special spell that would cart the letter off to him would take awhile to cast. He would never admit, but that small spell had been one of his favorite to learn. Sending letters through the Aether made it very easy to keep in touch with people, even if their replies took a bit coming back.

 

_ Dearest brother, _

 

_ You’re an idiot. The twins always said so, but i think we all knew that if you married another of our kind, you would do it out of Duty. your head was always too far into the clouds on a good day, and on a bad day, it seemed like you were so far away, you may as well have been with the stars.  I can be sore about our traditions not being followed, but that doesn’t mean i love you less, you sacrificed ten years of your life to raise us so that our parents could do what made them happy, I want you to be happy. _

 

_ As for our little sister’s wedding, i’m sending a reply and getting on a ship from Ul’Dah to Limsa tomorrow. Thankfully i know a captain that is going that way. So...I would say get there as soon as you can, hmm? _

 

_ Grim. _

  
  


He stared at the letter, a small flare of magic and it winked out of existence in his hand. 


	3. To Limsa

 

For two weeks, he’d gone about making sure everything was in order and explaining to his adopted parents where he was going to be going. He was being a tad spiteful, having been nearly a month since he’d gotten the original request, but he didn’t care. It was his baby sister. He was going to be a bit cruel.he loved all of his siblings dearly, but when it came to his youngest two? He was downright over protective. The twins could take care of themselves and he wondered if they’d show up. He had sent word to them and the only one unaccounted for in all his searching was Vinnie. He let out a soft sigh, hoping that she hadn’t died. She’d gone through so much in the few years of life before they were pulled apart that he didn’t want to think on that. He’d told his older brother a different time table, simply so the man could get back in time from wherever he was. He simply didn’t know exactly, the spell was tied to his Aethereal signature but he couldn’t pinpoint where the other male was.

 

When things were settled, he made sure that the boat was ready to leave and walked to the pier. He hated sea water, his sensitive scales already had enough issues, but salt water? It made him itchy and drove him to scratch, which flaked small bits of the scales. He’d dealt with it all his life, so it was hardly a new thing.

 

The sea trip was one he simply didn’t enjoy, it wasn’t that he got sea sick, but at a point, he simply couldn’t take not knowing what was going on in the world. That was the worst part, he supposed, being unaware of what was going on. When the City of limsa finally came into view, he moved to make sure his dark shirt was in order and sighed. This was it.

 

He let out a low rumble as his bag was hefted and stood silent, drawing on every bit of education that he’d been raised with. He kept his features calm even though his eyes shone with the annoyance he had. As he waited for the plank to come down, he saw a bit of red in the corner of his eye and looked over, giving a small arch of his eyebrow when he realized who was wearing red, then his lips turned into a deep frown that would make his older brother proud as he saw how revealing the outfit was. He slowly made his way down the plank, taking his time and then he looked at the male that accompanied his sister. 

 

This thing had caught her eye? There was hardly anything to him! What was she thinking? He was so...so very short!

 

“Master Haiwindo, I am Kaifer Takaris, it is a pleasure-” The man started talking, but truly, while it looked like he was paying attention to the man, he was sizing him up, taking stock of his body and deeming worthiness for his little sister.

 

Hearing a yell of his name, and half glad for it, he opened his arms, easily bracing himself, before he got a chestful of red cloth, pale skin and scales that reminded him of his mother. His lips quirked into a small smirk as he refused to truly show any negative emotions at the moment, deciding to tease her instead of berating her for her choice, that would come later, “Seph, why the tears? Have you been exposed to this midlanders that long?”

 

“It’s been too long, Grim, far too long, i’ve been scared, angry lonely and called a Dragon Princess,” At her sigh, he couldn’t deny the last one. She’d been called a princess by the older children, her and Vinnie both. “I’m sorry that i couldn’t save you, i’m sorry that we were split up.”

 

He brought a hand up, gently brushing the tears away before he gently pressed their foreheads together, giving a small sigh and he murmured, “We’ve found each other now though, so please, do not worry.” he gently used the back of one hand to brush her hair back before kissing her forehead tenderly and then hold her face in his hands. She’d grown and she was very much the same Vision that their mother had been and it brought a small smile to his lips, “you look like her, our Mother.”   
  
“I know, and i miss her, I still struggle.” He watched her smiling face and knew it had been a trial, it had been for all of them.

 

“Stubborn little Seph, still struggling? I can’t imagine,” He shifted her, easily tucking her into one arm. Perhaps that was half the reason for Auri males to be so large, a fully grown female could be carried securely in one arm and against their chest. He started walking, arching an eyebrow at her actions, but he understood. His mother had explained that one day, each one of them would find someone they were possessive over, at least the girls.

 

The next few hours, he relayed what he had learned of their siblings and his own life. His bag had a book for each of the siblings that he’d started when he first found out where they were. Vinnie’s was..empty still, save that they lost track of her the night the caravan was attacked. 

 

He let out a sigh and looked at one book before straightening up, “Seph. I’ve found Dante.”   
  
He didn’t flinch at the grip on his arm and smiled as he watched her, listened to her. “You...found him? Is he well?”   
  
Grim let out a snort of disapproval, not hiding the feelings in his tone, “yes and like you, he broke tradition. Married a Miqo’te and has a harem of men at his disposal.”

 

His mood was tempered by the look in her eyes and the pleading tone to her voice, “Grim, we are all that’s left. He had to do something.”  

  
  


he couldn’t bring himself to tell her most of what their older brother had done, simply glossing over that he’d been with the scions for awhile and traveled a lot. Out of all the siblings, he was probably the easiest to get ahold of, simply because of being in Ul’dah for so long. Instead of sharing the feelings, he switched the conversation back, “I don’t approve of him but as long as you’re safe, all will be fine.” 

 

As she started to walk away, his hand gently, but firmly gripped her arm, “I mean it, Seph, the minute i find he’s been cruel, i will kill him.” his voice was hard and his eyes narrowed. He wasn’t the one that fought, but that didn’t mean anything. His lips twitched as he scowled, refusing to smirk at the fear in her eyes. Good, she understood how serious he was.

 

His features softened at her smile and words, seeing the conviction she had as she spoke, “He won’t. I promise. He’s been kind to me and i love him.”


	4. Chapter 4

He half woke in the middle of the night, body moving as he felt another one in his bed. It was a familiar scent that didn’t have him ready to wake fully and pull the dagger out that he had under his pillow. He smiled and curled around the small body, letting out a soft sigh before he fell into a deeper sleep than he had in years.

When he finally woke, he stretched and groaned, easily hearing the preparations going on. He got himself ready, carefully pulling on a silk shirt that was soft on his body and then he debated as he looked at his hair. He pulled out an ornate throng that had been their fathers and gathered his hair at the nape of his neck, carefully tying it back with the golden band with seven gems inlaid into it. He looked at himself and smiled. This was it. He had to at least look happy for his sister, even if he wanted to rip the man apart.

He debated on if he should have made the man do a trial by combat for her hand, but figured if his sister had found out he’d done it, she’d be hissing and spitting mad.

He was directed to Sepheara and smiled as he saw her he’d thought she’d looked like their mother before, but the extra care simply made the resemblance far too much for him, “now, here’s a sight that is too impossible to be real.” he smiled warmly and moved to hold out his hand.

“I can’t believe it either, but here it is,” he gently curled his hand around hers as she spoke, “thank you for coming, big brother.”

The Aurian male gave a faint snort, barely a huff of a sound as they walked, “well, Dante would have been here, but it appears he didn’t make it in time.”

He dutifully had gone through the ceremony, looking down at Kaifer as they got to the altar, staring down at the midlander for a long moment before he carefully ‘handed over’ his sister. His voice was a low sound, a deadly warning that was simply something of their kind, “I meant what i said, midlander.”

He inwardly grinned at the look on the other’s face and in Kaifer’s eyes before the assurance came, “I know and I will do everything in my power to care for her.”

Grim carefully stood back, taking his place and listening to what was going on. ‘Now if only our idiot older brother had made it in time.’


	5. Reception

The Reception was going well, lords and ladies milling around and he knew how to deal with any of them. Small smiles, stoic features even when he was complimented on his looks and talked business. He watched Sephaera from the corner of his eye the whole time, eyes narrowing everytime Kaifer looked over in warning.

 

It wasn’t long before he noticed a large figure walking across the hall. Many had gone silent. The male Au Ra was striking, with scales that matched his own, but there was an air about him that was deadly, as if he could strike anyone down at any moment. Those that had been around Ul’dah knew of the accusations thrown, and that they had been cleared.

 

The male got to the couple and arched an eyebrow, “can’t wait for the only ship of the day to come in?” his lips quirked into a smirk that was teasing.   
  
Two figures seemed to come out of nowhere at his side and Grim froze. Oh, shit. They were there. He felt himself tense as he watched the two smaller figures. While his brother was wearing a long and ornate formal kimono from Othard, the two were wearing...well he wasn’t exactly sure  **what** they were wearing. While the two were twins, it was obvious that something had happened to the one. Instead of the mismatched eyes he expected from both, Sienna’s eyes were pure white. They were both wearing the same style of dress: long with no back, the front tied behind their necks but with a plunging neckline and slits on each hip that came up dangerously close to being improper. Moire was wearing a deep red one that matched one of her eyes, while Sienna was wearing a silver one that went well with her eyes. Both had their hair pulled up into updos with a few curls hanging around their faces.

 

He’d been informed in letters about it, something about an experiment gone wrong, but he had thought it an exaggeration.

 

“Well,” Moire started, her voice having an accent that was definitely from Thavnair, “I don’t-”

 

“-think,” Came Sienna’s voice, it was only a bit higher to his sensitive hearing, “that they-”

 

“-were informed that we were coming,” Moire crossed her arms over her chest and tapped a foot.

 

“Well, that would mean-” Sienna looked at her twin, lips curling up into a smirk.

 

Moire returned the smirk, “-That Grim needs punishment!”

 

Dante stood there, letting the two talk and his hands rested on top of each of their heads, “you will be good.” his voice had deepened over the years, even further than their father’s and his voice had a rumble to it that one would think if he got mad, he’d shake the ground itself. The man was intimidating, easily and he looked down at Kaifer for a long moment before leaning down.

 

Speaking so that none but the midlander could hear, “you hurt her, the first ones you’ll deal with will be the twins. They’ve lived in Thavnair and studied to be...interrogation experts. Next, you will deal with my little brother. I’ll make sure you don’t die.” his eyes flashed, “then you will deal with me. Whatever they do will not compare to what i will do. In no uncertain terms will i make sure to put you on top of a pointed stake with another behind it to make sure that you slowly are lowered down by your own body weight, then i will carefully slice off pieces of your skin, exposing the muscle beneath for the birds to get at. It will be a slow, painful death.”

 

Dante pulled back and smiled, warmly, but there was an edge before he gently clapped Kaifer on the shoulder, “So be good to my little sister!” he went to say something else, when a male Miqo’te that was wearing something similar to him curled against his back and nuzzled him, one of the male’s hands dipping into the front of the elder brother’s top, making Dante’s voice a purring rumble, “You have my blessings, as the eldest of our Clan’s House Haiwindo.”

 

Grim had thought that what he had planned if Sepheara was hurt was bad. Nope, his older brother had seen more and apparently had better ideas. He coughed and shook his head. The male was intriguing. He’d at least expected his brother to bring his wife...not one of his lovers.

 

He watched at the tearful reunion, at least from the girls. Dante seemed more amused than anything, but Grim had told Sephaera that he’d lost his memory when they’d been forcefully separated, besides...Dante had never, ever been one to be overly emotional.

 

The reception was...better from there on out, the siblings catching up, though Dante seemed quite distracted by the male at his side. As the evening went on, the two disappeared out to the gardens and Grim had gone to find his brother, only to return not a few moments later, face bright red and catching the twins by the arm, shaking his head and murmuring, “you don’t want to go out there.”   
  
He wished he hadn’t seen the small male straddling his brother and moving. While nothing could be seen because of the clothes he was wearing, the purring, soft groans and moans were enough that he  **knew** what was happening. Propriety! He wasn’t asking much! Sex in public had him half shocked and half scandalized, but he didn’t say anything.


	6. Madame Coco

Grim returned back home after the wedding and sighed softly as he closed the door to the apartment he’d gotten in the goblet. His ‘parents’ had said he should buy a house and he had the gil, but there was truly no need for him to have one. He worked or traveled for work, ‘home’ was simply a place for him to rest.

 

He paused as he  **felt** something in the air before seeing and then smelling a sweet scent. He straightened, stopping taking off his shirt like he typically did. The man moved out of the living room area and towards the small den. He paused and then knelt down, leaning over and letting his head almost touch the floor, “Madame Coco, what brings you here this evening?”

 

“Grim, Grim, Grim,” the lalafell sat back in the lounge she was in, not taking up the whole thing, but she was obviously comfortable. She carefully set aside her book, “we need to talk.”

 

“I am sure we have made sure all things for shipments have been dealt with…” His voice trailed off as he slowly sat up to look at the small woman, “is there...something wrong?”   
  
“We need to discuss last quarter’s profits.”   
  
He gave a small nod, “Tea, or wine?”   
  
“Wine, I don’t feel like waiting for a drink,” The lalafell looked at the Aurian male and arched an eyebrow.

 

Grim gracefully rocked back and stood, moving to the kitchen area. He looked through the bottles he had, “was there something wrong with the profit sheets, Madame?”

 

“There were a few transactions I’d like to discuss,” The woman pursed her lips, “mostly with that deal into Gridania.”

 

Grim gave a small nod as he filled two glasses up and set them on a tray before setting the bottle on it as well. He walked towards the office again and sat at the chair across the table from the other one. He picked up each glass, taking a sip from both before holding both out for the woman to chose. When she took hers, he sat back, “ah...yes.” he curled his nose.

 

“The profits were less than expected, may I ask why?” She tilted her head, watching him curiously as she did so.

 

He gave a small nod, “The Fen-Yll fineries started stocking something similar. In order to keep the shipments going, I had to decrease the price. Not a good profit, but at least double the gain.”   
  
“This is why I like you,” The Lalafell smirked as she sipped her wine, “you know how to make it sound good.”   
  
The man shrugged a bit, “I ship your items along with my jewelry, it’s quite easy to simply be a merchant of many items in the world these days.”

 

“Indeed, the new dossiers are coming in,” The woman watched him as she sipped her wine. “Silks from across the seas. Like always, we will go into appraisals beforehand.”   
  
Grim nodded as he sat there, rolling the wine glass in his fingers, “Yes, Madame, i will make sure you are paid fairly.” He paused, “is there any word on those ores that I had wished to get?”

 

“Mm, yes, the paperwork is on your desk,” She watched him and smiled faintly, “we had a few...people that needed to pay back loans. The terms of how much they owed are in there as well.”   
  
He stood and nodded, moving to pick up one of the folders and slowly leaf through it, “mm, do any of the books need adjusted?”   
  
“A few other than what i have brought, i will send them over before next week’s meeting to show profit and loss report to the Syndicate.”

 

He curled his nose and nodded, “Of course.” He’d forgotten about those meetings. He couldn’t hide too much anyway, but doing work to hide the business of others? If he was in the open, it was easier for others to simply slip under the radar. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Madame Coco?”

 

The lalafell smirked and the Aurian male felt a shiver run down his spine, “I can think of a few things, dear Grim…”

 

“Madame, I am flattered, as always, but as I have said, I have no want to engage in physical relations with any female…” He gave her a faint smile.

 

The woman sipped her wine, “we could always arrange a male…”

 

Grim choked on his wine and shook his head, “no, Madame...thank you, but no, i must decline. I do too much work.”

 

“All work and no play,” The small woman said in a sing song voice.

 

He gave her a tense smile, “all the work i do is what caught your eye, Madame…”  He took a breath as he sipped his wine.

 

“That is true,” she let out a soft sigh, “ah well, what will be will be…” She set her wine down and then stood, brushing herself off, “well, I’ll send someone for those in two days.”

 

Grim stood, moving and nodding as he walked the small woman to the door. Then he opened the door for her and closed it behind her. He let out a soft sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. With a groan, he turned and slowly walked to his desk. He was weary and exhausted, but he didn’t have the time to rest.

  
  


He worked for two days straight and when the courier came for the paperwork, he was ready. Then he fell into bed to sleep away a little bit of time. He had his parents company already sorted, so things would be fine on that end. He didn’t need to be there anyway. He got the praises for his work with or without being present.

 

The male started awake from his dreams as he felt the bed shift, dagger coming out from under the pillow and flashing out. He panted as he held it steady and sleep slowly cleared. His mismatched eyes slowly blinked as he looked at who was there.

 

“Madame...forgive me,” He groaned as he moved to lower his hand, taking deep breaths. He’d always have to be on his guard when it came to his job.

 

Coco arched an eyebrow as she watched the male, “i came to collect you for the gathering.”

 

He let out a low groan, “Madame, with all Due respect…”

 

“Get. dressed.” her voice was firm and Grim knew he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this.

 

The male groaned again, shifting himself up and out of the bed before moving to the bathroom. He only took a quick shower, enough to help wake him up and then was out, drying his hair and moving to gather clothes.

 

“I have chosen your clothing,” The small woman spoke, “it is on the bed.”

 

He gave a small nod, “yes, Madame, though I must admit, it is a shock to see you here.”

 

“I needed to make sure my assets that can be at this gathering are.” 

 

Grim flinched as he started to get dressed, starting with the pants quickly. He then pulled on the dark shirt she’d set out before putting on socks and shoes. He went back to drying his hair and then moved to brush it out, “am I truly needed that much?”

 

“Yes, Lolorito will be there.” She watched him, not bothering to be ashamed as he started out naked and clothed himself.

 

Grim nodded as he took a deep breath, “I assume you have business with him?”

 

“No. you do.” 

 

Grim furrowed his brow, “I was not aware I had some.” Then shivered at the smile on the woman’s features, “...this is about shipping something, isn’t it?”   
  
“Perhaps,” the woman spoke calmly as she waited for him and then nodded, “good, well presentable. Now, up.”

 

Grim let out a barely there sigh before he leaned down to pick the over small to him woman up and started out of the apartment. He made sure it was locked up before he started on his way. The joys of meetings and a lack of sleep. Well he would deal with it. That was all there was too it.


	7. Syndicate Dinners, Always fun

“I need this manifest shipped,” Grim looked at the paperwork, settled at a table away from the main ‘socializing’ area of the meeting. He slowly flipped through it, listening to the man who spoke, “discreetly.”

“Our next shipment going that way is next week,” He picked up his goblet and slowly sipped from it, “and you will verify that there is no living cargo?”

The lalafell sat there for a moment, then nodded, “I will.”

“Good, we don’t ship live cargo,” The male pursed his lips and sipped the wine again. He picked up the quill on the table and then carefully wrote a number on the paper before sliding it over, “our price for cargo of this volume.” He stared the lalafell down, “non-negotiable.”

He could see the man’s jaw clench, but he also knew that the six ships that his parents’ company used were never searched, they paid enough ‘donations’ to make sure of that. He slowly sipped his drink before holding out a hand when the other nodded, “alright. Caravan going to horizon leaves at the eighth bell. We load at the seventh.”

“Airship?” 

Grim sat there, “add another thirty percent to the transport cost.” there was a pause before a hissed ‘deal’ came from the other and he nodded, “alright, time is still the same, simply the airship docks instead. I will be there at the seventh bell to start the loading.”

“You run an interesting bargain, are you sure you are not just a lalafell in a bodysuit?”

Grim gave a faint smile, “I was simply raised by lalafells, Ser, nothing more, but they taught me well.”


	8. Memories of Meetings

He’d spent enough time in his nightmares reliving that day, so at the start, he’d pushed it aside, moving to different memories. His mind would always loop back to that day, especially if it felt the magical touch of another, but for now, no one was healing him and he was alone, so he was able to go ‘when’ he wanted. He walked through the memories forward from that day, snorting as he saw his twelve year old self walking through Ul’dah. He recalled this day, it was the first day he’d met Coco. they were both younger, but the woman was still very much a rising power.

 

He chuckled faintly as he watched himself be bowled over and shake his head.

 

_ “I would say watch it...but..” he arched an eyebrow and then blinked as he was grabbed by the horns. _

 

_ “I would suggest keeping your lips shut,” the lalafell sneered a bit.  _

 

He recalled it was always difficult for him to lalafellen ages. Still to this day he had mild difficulties.

 

_ “I don’t want trouble…” he looked towards the fallen satchel, “I just need…” He scowled “ _ **_hey_ ** _! Give that back!” he watched the small woman take off and climbed to his feet, making chase with a yell, “Get back here!” _

 

_ She wove easily through the crowd and he wasn’t exactly small then. It was only the way he looked that managed to get people to move out of his way. They’d eventually started running through the slums that were Pearl lane and he eventually cornered her, growling. _

 

_ “Give me my satchel, please,” He eyed her as she climbed up on some crates, going high enough that she was out of his reach easily. _

 

_ After a moment, she smirked and pulled out the papers, looking over, them...then looking to Grim, “Who did you pay to do these?” _

 

_ “No one. I did them,” He scowled as he tried to reach up, “give me those.” _

 

_ “Become my partner. I’m going to lead the mafia soon, i want you on my staff,” She stared down at him for a long moment.  _

 

_ Grim arched his eyebrow, “i’m an upstanding citizen-” _

 

_ “I can make you more profits.” _

 

_ The boy froze, looking conflicted, “...I…” _

 

_ She grinned, knowing she’d hit something. The man acted like a lalafell almost and she leaned over, “profits. Lots and lots of profits.” _

 

_ “...alright…” _

 

_ Coco’s grin widened, “you’re now my property, in a manner of speaking, nothing intimate. Business property.” _

 

_ He rolled his eyes and snorted, “right, right.” _

 

Grim chuckled as he watched his younger self. It had been an adjustment, but they’d become a massive force to be reckoned with after that. He couldn’t complain, but no one truly knew that connection.

 

He let out a sigh as the magic flared and the same pain came back from that old trauma, mind half collapsing back on itself at the emotional pain.


	9. A Modeling Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Grim has issues, Nessa grins and Coco Plots

Grim stood in the studio, looking at the chaise, looking at the spread of jewelry, at a pot of melted chocolate, then to Nessa then to Coco and back to the first woman again, “i’m sorry.. **what** ?”

 

“Strip,” Nessa said, holding up her camera. Her voice was professional and she just stared at the large Aurian male as if she were an impatient school teacher.

 

He opened his mouth to argue, when Coco spoke, “you heard the woman.”

 

Grim let out a groan as he looked between the two again. He wasn’t getting out of this and he pursed his lips, “I will take this moment to say that I am doing this out of duress.”

 

He grumbled as he disrobed and then moved to sit on the chaise, wondering what hell this was going to be. Nessa nodded and then put the camera down before she looked through the jewelry. She picked up a few pieces, carefully winding them around the man. 

 

A head piece that settled on his forehead, the silvery gem resting right over his nose scales, a set of earrings that had chains that looped down and then secured upon a band on the ends of his horns. The woman took a moment and then moved to drape one of the neck pieces on him and looped around several of the chains so that they draped over his shoulders. She picked up the brush and slowly drew it along his chest, creating a swirling, tribal pattern along his skin before she stepped back, making sure it dipped down to just stop above the scales in the pubic area.   “Now...lean back, recline…”

 

Grim sighed a bit as he did as instructed. He looked at her with a flat look and arched an eyebrow.

 

“...almost sassy, give me more annoyance, like it’s not worth your time.” Nessa smirked as she picked up her camera and started taking pictures.

 

Grim rolled his eyes and just channeled his inner emotions at the moment. He  **didn’t**  want to be there. He  **didn’t** like this and most of all, he didn’t like the chocolate on his skin.

 

“A bit more regal. Like you’re a leader. Look bored, but trying to be engaged.”

 

He snorted a bit and put his chin in his hand as he stared at the woman, then his eyes darted to the side. The woman let out a low hum of approval and he rolled his eyes. He was annoyed and aggravated, so being told to show that? He’d do it.

 

Coco smirked as she watched, eyes dancing. She’d seen him mildly annoyed, but seeing it out in the open? He looked like a prime specimen of his kind. Yes, this was perfect. She knew that he didn’t believe he deserved love, but one way or another, perhaps he would find a companion that could be by his side from this. 

 

She knew Nessa decently well, and when the woman had approached her, saying it was near impossible to get the man to confirm a day for a photoshoot, she’d jumped on it, saying she’d make sure that it would happen.

 

Nessa’s voice broke through her thoughts, “lower your eyelids a bit...bit more...there, now...smirk.” the woman nodded, “perfect.”

 

The male now looked seductive instead of pissed and Coco could appreciate it. 

 

“Uncurl a finger...bring it to your lips,” Nessa instructed before she stopped taking pictures and then walked over, taking a few of the chains and laying them across his lap, a bracelet curling around his shaft and then more of the delicate chains against his skin. “Keep that pose.”

 

Coco was never one to deny when a male looked sexy and in that moment, the normally bookish man who always covered up looked just as much sex on legs as his older brother. “His hair. Ruffle it up.” She was shocked he was being so passive, but she assumed that it had to do with his ordeal.

 

Nessa had him for nearly two hours, giving him different jewelry, posing in different ways and simply creating a portfolio that the two women picked out the best shots from to use. The marketing campaign would go well with them.

 

Grim simply washed himself off with a cloth and carefully made sure the jewelry was tended to, “if that will be all, I must return to my work.”

 

“I would like to schedule another sitting…” Nessa looked at him, watching him just stare at her impassively, “in about a month.”

 

“Have your scheduler contact Madame. She will be able to relay the details.” He quickly got dressed and looked at the two, taking the case and then bowing, “Good day, Ladies.”

 

They watched him walk out and Nessa gave a small sigh, “...she wasn’t kidding when she said he was tense...but...it’s not just that…”

 

“He’s detached,” Coco said and sighed, “he always has been. He seems to have no attraction to anyone and lives off of working, coffee and wine.”

 

“Wonderful,” Nessa gave a small shake of her head, “everyone needs someone…”

 

Coco shrugged, “i’ve marked the prints i Like best, you’re the expert, but...well, i like those. Perhaps personal prints.”

 

Nessa nodded, “This will boost sales.”

 

“Yes, yes it will,” Coco said, eyes glinting. “I can’t wait to see it happen.”


	10. Women out of the Wood Work

Grim was officially pissed. The spread that had been meant to just be for an advertisement for the jewelry had also managed to find its way into an adult magazine...and now he had women stopping by the main shop near daily trying to get him to go out on dates with them.

 

At first, he had politely declined, citing that he truly didn’t have the time, but as it went on, he just got exasperated. The women would stalk him through the city and he always felt watched. He couldn’t even get to his apartment without five or six of them in the lobby. It was to the point he was paying the doorman to keep people out of the lobby if they came to inquire about him. 

 

He felt his ire rise when he approached the building and brushed the women aside. He carefully got inside and up to his apartment without much hassle, but he was exhausted. He’d gotten the manifests done, he’d gotten the paperwork done. Now he just wanted to rest. He’d been three days without sleep and he deserved eight hours.

 

He noticed that something was off and froze before an herbal scent filled the air. He dagger he had in the back of his pants was in his hand as he slowly slunk towards the small kitchen and he scowled as he saw Sienna, “what are you doing here?”

 

She poured the tea and then slid a cup towards him, “checking on you, we saw the spread, we’ve heard the rumors…”

 

He let out a sigh, “yes yes, i’m popular, i hate it.”

 

“You might not have a bonded...but….” she trailed off, pain flickering in her eyes, “one could form...with enough contact...not a true bond but…”

 

“Enough,” his voice was hoarse and he turned from the room, stalking deeper into the apartment, “just...enough. I was given a title...and that’s…”

 

“What do you mean?” She followed after him at a sedate pace.

 

“Omega.”

 

She froze mid-step and leaned against the wall, eyes closing as a pained look came over her features, “dammit...this is all our fault…we didn’t realize she’d..”

  
  


“Enough. I don’t blame you two, i blame the Shamaness. Someone pulled strings, twins are a myth in our clan. They’re not supposed to happen. So….Just...leave me. We know what that one word means…” His voice was soft and he moved to get undressed, “don’t bother contacting me...it’s as good as an exile from the family.”

 

“Shidiin...you know...we don’t think of you like that…” her voice was soft and pained.

 

Grim shook his head, “I was given the title. I’m no...longer part of the family. She complained when I attempted to tend to her and refused to allow care for my own exhaustion.”

 

“You…” she sighed, “i know...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...we both are…” she looked at him, “you’re still our brother, our blood, and part of our brood...no matter…”

 

“I’m the Omega of the Haiwindo Line. I am nothing to the clan any longer...so leave me…” his voice cracked, “please. Just leave me to my solitude. To my work. That is...at least something I’m good at.”

 

Sienna bit her lower lip as she stood there, “we won’t forsake you, never…”

 

He shook his head and then moved to pull on a pair of sleep pants, “I was always the biggest burden. So it’s natural that...I was given the title. I will be here for an outlet, but...i wish to be left alone. I have nothing to offer, i was essentially rejected by the new broodmother. Our Alpha has also been berated by her.” His voice was cold, “let her have the clan. I am done and I believe he is as well.”

 

“His attendance will be needed, he will have to train the child…” Sienna spoke softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and tucking him in, “..it will be his duty.”   
  


“And he will do it out of duty. He’s been hurt a lot, taken on numerous responsibilities, beaten physically and emotionally into the ground. The Broodmother has a Mate. how it goes is of little concern to me,” he stared up at her, “let them have the clan, Shataj. She obviously believes that she is the only one that matters now that she has mated.”

 

Sienna pursed her lips, “you don’t know that, none of us do.”

 

“She is the broodmother. None else matter any longer. Let her have the clan line, let her have and do whatever she so fucking wishes, I want nothing else to do with that line,” he rolled over, signaling he was done.

 

Sienna sat there for a long moment, eyes glinting in the faint light before her hand rested on his shoulder, “the family will be whole again, I promise.”

 

“Without me,” he growled, “i spent most of my time sending out courriers to find everyone when i was not working and i’m...done. I’m just done. Leave me to my loneliness.”

 

The woman sat there for a moment and leaned over, gently kissing the side of his head, “as you wish, we’ll keep in touch, we’re working at the alchemist’s guild right now, so we’ll be easy to contact...and...we have a permanent residence two floors up.” she squeezed his arm gently, “we’ll visit…”

 

He heard her stand and make her way out. He was frustrated and angry and he just was so damn sick of traditions, but he knew they were needed. The single title had been a blow to who he was. He didn’t expect to be called the Omega; the jester, the one that got everything last, the one that everyone could order around, and they often did, though some in a more gentle manner than others.  He’d worked hard over his years and did what he could to get prestige and everything else. He’d known about the twins, about his shattered life bond and that made him ache.

 

His parents had known and would spend what time they could, but with such a large brood and him being the quietest...he was always the last to get attention. The only one that made him feel like his choices mattered at the time had been his oldest brother. Dante had let him read to his sisters, let him relax when he felt stressed and attacked.

 

Grim groaned and rolled over, sighing as his mind wouldn’t stop. After a moment, he sat up and pulled the dagger out from under his pillow. Dante had contacted him, quite a few times over the last few months, keeping in touch and attempting to get his mood up. 

 

He stared at the sharpened blade for a long moment before looking at his wrist. He turned the hand over, looking at the weak scales he’d been born with. They hadn’t gotten stronger, no matter what he tried, what anyone offered as a solution. Perhaps that was why he’d become the Omega. He raised the dagger as he set the hand down on the table and slammed it down, watching the blade easily pierce scales that it should not have been able to.

 

He didn’t cry out in pain, too desensitized to be able to. He just stared as the blood flowed and eventually drip off the table. That was when he carefully pulled the knife out and got his medical kit, wrapping his hand to staunch the flow. He’d wear gloves for a little bit. That was all he could do.

 

The male then opened the nightstand, pulling out a pipe and a small bag before he put some of the herb in it. After a moment, he lit it and drew deep. He felt the herb numb his mind and emotions, leaving him in a state of semi-awareness before he settled with his back against the headboard and took another draw, letting himself just…’be’.

 

When he finished the pipe, he tapped it out and then laid down. He truly was relaxed as his eyes closed and he let out a small sigh. There should be no dreams and no thoughts for a long while. His eyes sleepily closed as he lay there and he drifted off as if nothing else mattered.


	11. Throwing Oneself into Work

The man sat in his office, barely glancing at the paperwork as he wrote out numbers, finding ‘appraisals’ that matched the prices he was putting in and filing them right into a folder. It was all something he could do without thinking. There was no need to focus anymore.

 

He sighed at the knock at his office door, “what is it, Olulu?” he didn’t look up as  he heard the lalafell move into the room.

 

“The Qoloduden’s are wondering if you will be coming to the monthly family gathering, Ser,” She spoke in a concise voice.

 

He paused and then shook his head, “no, I have files to get done before the morning. Please inform them that I apologize, but profits and business…”

 

She gave a small nod, “they will understand, Ser.” She turned and then he brushed the conversation to the side.

 

He knew he’d made a few deals that were harsher than he normally did, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d been nice and what had it gotten him? ‘Omega’. He was done being nice. He hardened his heart.


	12. To Garlemald

He’d gone to Kugane when Olulu contacted him via linkpearl that a letter had been sent. He knew there was little chance to get back, besides, he was horn deep in negotiations. 

 

“Yes, please send a nice bouquet of flowers,” He leaned back as he sipped sake, looking out the window of the room he was sitting in.

 

“Is there anything you wish to be put in the note with them, Ser?” The female’s voice rang clear through the link pearl.

 

He debated, nails tapping against the small porcelain saucer he was drinking out of, “my congratulations on the birth.” he paused, “and condolences because I will not return to that side of the world for awhile.”

 

“Anything else, Ser?”

 

Grim debated, his heart had truly become cold over the months and while he still kept very good deals, in other areas he’d become cutthroat, enough that Coco had told him to go to kugane to finalize a few contacts and then just be. “Mmm, just that I’m in an area that i cannot contact them in.”

 

“So you’ll be going to Garlemald then, Ser?”

 

He snorted, “I will be. Perhaps that is what is needed for the time being. The Thavnairian consulate wanted me to negotiate this for a fee. I assume you got the paperwork?” He heard the hum from the woman, “Then i will return when I am able. I leave in a few hours, so i will speak to you when I am able.”

 

“Yes, Ser,” the voice came before the contact ended.

 

He sat there for a long moment and then finished off the bottle. He stood and grabbed his cases. Without a word, he moved out of the room and down the hallways. A few files were handed to him as he made his way out of the consulate and towards the Garlean one. He kept his features blank, he didn’t feel much anyway anymore...so he’d simply let that blankness fall onto his features without a thought.

 

He boarded the airship, ignoring the few jeers he got and went to his assigned cabin. He stared out the large window that was there and pulled out the paperwork to review it once again. He let out a low hum as someone entered, “one normally knocks before entering a room.”

 

It was a masculine snort that had his eyes slowly turning. He looked at the man that was standing there. Slowly he folded his hands on the table, “how may i assist you, Legatus, I believe?”

 

The man looked at Grim, not that the Aurian male could see his eyes beneath the helm, it was more that he could feel it. “Yes,” came the echoing voice, “your food will be delivered within the hour. We hope you find the stay well.” he set a bottle of Garlean wine on the table. “And that you enjoy the faire we can offer for the duration of your stay.”

 

Grim gave a very small nod, “of course, my thanks,” he stared and waited to see if the man was going to leave. When the other turned and slipped out, he moved to open the bottle of wine and pour some into the goblet on the table. He slowly swirled it, debating for the longest time before he took a deep drink.

 

That was how his days went, drinking, eating and reading and when the ship docked, he was escorted out and into a large building. The set of quarters he was given was well furnished and stocked. He knew when food could be ordered and delivered and he took that to heart as he waited.  He contacted Coco and Olulu a few times, but kept it to a minimum, he had things to do.

 

The city never slept, so even from the balcony of his chambers, he could see life. His eyes slowly drew over everything and he let out a soft sigh. He was lost in thought as he stood there. He could feel the thinned bonds with his family and in a moment of strange, unattached calmness, he debated on snapping them. The only ones he couldn’t was to the twins. Their fate already having taken his and made it so that the three would always share a bitter unbreakable bond.

 

He knew they’d tell the others that he was fine, if they wanted to. He supposed that they’d do the family bond ritual soon enough, but he was indisposed and Olulu would let them know he had no idea when he was coming back. He had reminded her to tell them that he was the ‘omega’ and not needed. They would understand. He left them to fray the rest of the way. 


	13. Food For Thought

  
  


He resigned himself to a finality as he stood there. He slowly leaned against the balcony railing and drank from his goblet. 

 

“Gil for your thoughts?” 

 

Grim should have jumped at the voice, but the dark haired Legatus had visited him often enough that he was fairly desensitized to his sudden visits. “I would have to negotiate on that price.”

 

He chuckled a bit as he joined the other, his own goblet in his hand. The two sat there quietly and watched the city for a long while before the man spoke again, “No offense meant, but for a Savage, you are civilized.”

 

Grim snorted, “I was raised by Lalafell.”

 

The other man gave a small nod, “I see. It explains a lot. Including the sharp mind, detached emotional state…”

 

Grim looked at the other man from the corner of his eye, “what do i owe this social visit to, Legatus?”

 

“What would you think of an offer to work for the empire?” 

 

Grim snorted, “Thank you for the offer, but I must refuse. My youngest sister was held in a lab here. I’m afraid it has put a bad taste in my mouth.”

 

The Legatus nodded a bit as he stood there, “I see, a shame. I will go report to my superiors.”

 

Grim eventually retired after eating the soup that had been brought, falling into a deep slumber. When he woke, he was not in his chambers, but in another place. It was not less lavish, but it was definitely not in the same building. His clothing was missing and he had a heavy collar around his neck with matching heavy cuffs. He should be worried, but it was easy to realize he was no longer ‘free’. 

 

He let out a low hum and then stood, moving to a tray of food. He didn’t care about the lack of clothing, or anything really. He knew he should be upset, but he’d deal with that calmly and later. He didn’t reach out through the bonds, but allowed himself to simply relax as he ate and then had some wine. When that was done, he went back to the bed and laid out. He was obviously not getting out of there any time soon, so he decided to catch up on sleep.

 

The next time he awoke, there was more jewelry and he vaguely thought that it looked like what he’d been wearing, or similar enough to what he’d been wearing in the photoshoot. He arched an eyebrow, but let himself look at the man that was in the room.

 

“Legatus, what do i owe the pleasure of being detained in this way?” his voice was calm and detached.   
  
“I have been asked to see that you re-evaluate your answer,” He watched the male, sipping from his own goblet of wine.

 

Grim snorted a bit as he rose from the bed and moved to get himself some wine, “I do not rethink my answers, Legatus.”

 

“Then I am afraid you will be our esteemed guest for awhile.”

 

“I could easily throw myself from the balcony,” Grim said, looking at the man and slowly sipping his wine.

 

The man gave a small nod, “you could very well do that.” he shook his head and snorted, “But i don’t see you as the type to throw away your life.”

 

Grim let out a bark of laughter as his head fell backwards, “oh, Legate. My business and business partners are all well set. I would not be missed by them.”

 

“Surely you have family?” He watched the Aurian male, wondering what was going on in his head.

 

The laughter continued as Grim took a moment and then slowly sipped the wine, “perhaps, but not for awhile.” he moved to sit on the bed, watching the man, “not enough attachment there.”

 

“I see...we found some Moko Grass in your things,” He nodded to a table with a pipe and an ornate glass container, “perhaps a peace offering.”

 

Grim arched an eyebrow as he walked over and opened the container, looking at the herb within and slowly pulling some out, he sniffed it and arched an eyebrow, “a hybrid of sorts?”

 

“Moko grass crossed with Sommus,” He watched the other for a long moment.

 

Grim nodded a bit as he set his goblet down and slowly filled the long stemmed pipe. He carefully lit the herb and took a draw before picking up the wine glass and slowly walking to one of the chaises in the room. He sprawled across it, watching the Legatus as the drug kicked in, muting his mind even more. “Do you think to ply me with this?”

 

“You would not have had Moko Grass were you not already using it.”

 

Grim chuckled softly as he sat there and drained the wine glass, “I take it this is part of the...sign on package?” he chuckled softly as he shook his head.


	14. An offer he shouldn't refuse

“Become Shidin  _ dus _ Haiwindo,” the Legatus watched the other man, “you’ll want for nothing, be given your work, no bothers. You can do what you wish with your free time.”

 

Grim took another draw off the pipe, making a soft hum in the back of his throat, “a non-garlean with an official title?”

 

The man watched Grim, “you would also be a consort. One of the Emperor’s nieces has taken a liking to you. It is best to take the position and be a consort than just be a consort.”

 

Grim sat there for a long moment, “This is more to ply me into being something more than a sex slave.”

 

“You have one week to decide, Master Haiwindo, I’d suggest you choose properly.” 

 

Grim watched the man leave and then sat there, mind in a haze from the drugs and he let out a low sound before taking another draw off it. No matter what, he would be spending at least some nights drugged up; he supposed how many nights drugged up depended on his answer.

 

His nails lightly tapped on the goblet and he stood, moving to the desk and sitting down. He took a few moments before he started to write.

 

_ “Eldest brother, _

_ I hope things are well. As I am sure Olulu informed you, I am on an extended negotiation deal.  As the Omega of the brood, there was no real need for me to inform you of this, as my contribution to the family is complete after helping with the one ritual. _

 

_ I have been given an offer I cannot refuse in my current state of affairs. I apologize profusely for any worry i may have caused everyone. Were I able to meet everyone face to face, i would be able to explain, but I cannot leave my current lodgings. _

 

_ Should i get more information, i shall write. I apologize for leaving no return address, but ask that you understand I cannot be contacted during this delicate negotiation.” _

  
  


He debated on signing it, but only one letter would appear like this one would, so there would be no doubt  who it was from. He hummed as he stood. Mentally he went over the time. The child, Azim, should be a few weeks old at this point and a month at most. He had to wonder if the boy  would grow strong, but that was not his place within the brood. 


	15. Closing the Chains

Perhaps that was why he was so damn angry. The child would have more respect among the survivors of their clan than he would. He snorted in semi-humor and then shook his head. He reloaded the pipe again and lit it, letting it cloud his mind a bit more. He could be angry at the Shamaness, but...she’d been blunt: with no lifebond, he would never be anything within the Clan. 

 

Things were better this way, he wouldn’t be around them, and wouldn’t bring disgrace upon any of the family by his presence.He let out a soft hum and turned, slowly moving to the chaise again, tapping a finger on the side of the pipe, he glanced out the balcony doors. This was his life. He could easily blame many people, but given his current attire? Whoever originally thought the photos were a good idea.

 

He could easily serve the Empire, it wouldn’t be hard, but he refused. He had some pride left, not much, but he refused to serve the empire. It was a week later when he delivered the answer. The Legatus was shocked as he looked at the other male, “...i see.”

 

Grim shrugged slightly, “I have a bit of pride left for my adopted family. I am afraid I must decline a title.”

 

“I will...inform then then,” he bowed and turned, leaving the taller male alone with his thoughts...and pipe.

 

Grim wasn’t moved out of the room, so he supposed it was a consort’s quarters. He didn’t bother to be emotional when he heard the light footsteps. He slowly turned, looking at the pale haired woman. She was tall, he’d give her that. She came up almost to mid chest and he stared down at her. He was quite high and a little drunk, “Shall we. i assume you’ve brought something to deal with my body.”

 

She watched him move and smirked, “Yes, it was in your dinner, you should feel the effects soon enough, consort.”

 

He sprawled out on the bed, “you will get no emotion from me, take what you wish from me otherwise.”

 

“Your mind could have benefited the Empire,” She said as she walked towards the bed, watching the man as he laid out, “But that’s fine. I’ve no claim to the throne, so such a gift is nothing more than a dalliance until i am married.”

 

“And then what will become of me?” he tilted his head as he watched her. When she gave a small shrug he snorted a bit. Of course she didn’t know. Vapid thing.  He waved a hand as he lay there, “do as you wish.”

 

The woman arched an eyebrow, “fairly submissive, interesting though…”

 

Grim watched her as he sat there, “Why fight? It’s a needless waste of energy. I’m far more intelligent to know that wasting energy is just a shame.”

 

“Well, you shall be a nice pet then, if you’re good in the long run, you’ll be able to walk around,” She smiled slyly as she walked over to the bed. “Now...let’s see if the rumors about your kind in bed are true.”


	16. Life In Chains

It had been three weeks and he was in and out of a drugged haze for that time. When his mind finally cleared, he moved to get a shower and dress in the clothes he was given. He wasn’t a fan of Garlean clothing, but at least the silk shirts were nice and soft. 

 

The jewelry from that first day was still there, draped over the dark blue silk shirt. He took a deep breath as he moved out of his quarters. He had quite a bit of free reign, he’d shown he wasn’t going to get violent.

 

Today, he decided to go down to the markets with his escort. He didn’t want to buy anything, but he was still raised a businessman, so it was a bit of curiosity that had him going down there weekly.  He had the pipe in his hand, slowly drawing from it as he walked, and a small pouch on his hip, in case the pipe emptied and he wanted more.

 

He stood and looked at some silks, humming in thought as he let his fingers feel it. He didn’t register looks he got any more, it simply wasn’t worth his time. He moved on from the shop after procuring some of the silk in a deep red and some cotton in black. He’d picked up sewing and, while it was slow going, it had become a bit of a hobby, something to pass the hours he had to himself.

 

A few pieces of fine metal were procured and he had found a few uncut stones as well, it would give him something to do with his spare time as well. He let out a low hum as he returned back to his quarters to fill the day. He noted that the tassel was not on the door, so he would have the evening to himself.

 

He spent the evening working with the metal, scarefully smelting it and then forming it into a band. His Mistress rather much liked the little ‘gifts’ he made and it kept her out and about showing them off instead of drugging him and taking him. 

  
  


The male nibbled at the meals that were brought, but was fully focused on the piece of jewelry he was making. He smiled when, he finally finished and picked up the combined bracelet and ring. Between the two there was an intricate lattice work of small links of chain. He’d gotten quite a small ‘hoard’ of gems over the past few weeks and had carefully set some small fire rubies at various places in the work. 

 

He held it up, carefully inspecting it and nodding. He didn’t start when he heard the voice behind him, “It’s beautiful. I visited the last three days, but you’ve done nothing but focus on that.”

 

Grim slowly turned and looked at her for a moment, “My apologies. I do get focused.”

 

She walked over and took the piece, letting out a low hum, “it’s too big for a woman.”

 

“Originally, they were for males of my tribe to wear,” he shrugged, “and the band was to have gemstones on it to show off their own birth month, the month of their spouse and one added as the couple had children.”

 

“Amazing, not something that would truly catch on to the men here..” she shrugged slightly, “they would have to be exported.” her lips curled up, “or you could wear it, put a moonstone on the band, to show your loyalty to me.”

 

He looked at her and then turned with a nod, “if that is what you wish.”

 

She watched him, eyes dancing as she walked over and let her hand run up his back, “mmm, i like that you can be so passive until sex.”

 

“You do drug me,” he pointed out as he looked through the opals he had, inspecting each one.

 

“Mmm, i suppose I do, but it is not as if you have had better,” she smirked slightly at the shiver that went down his spine.

 

He didn’t look up from what he was doing, but spoke calmly, “I was a virgin before I came here, Mistress. So i truly have nothing to compare you to.”

 

She stood in stunned silence for a moment and then scowled, “I’ll be going out tonight.”

 

He listened to her storm to the door and slam it shut behind her. The male pursed his lips and then took a breath before sighing and going back to his work. He felt a light tremor in his bond with the twins and sent back a comforting signal, if it was tired. He had no need to worry them as he finished setting the opal and carefully slid the piece of jewelry on. 

 

He took a few moments to adjust it then nodded to himself before he took his jewelry and clothing off and retired for a shower and sleep.


	17. A New Mistress

Ten months, he’d been there ten months, and the last time he’d seen his Mistress, it was roughly six months prior. He’d created quite a collection of items, each set out on display cases that now ringed the room and were hung on hangers. He had wanted to cut his hair, but he’d been denied that, so it was much longer now and he simply adjusted to it.

 

While he was not a Garlean, he’d become a ‘dirty secret’ when it came to the upper class of the country. They would see him in the market and within a day or two, he’d have a request. He entertained men and women alike, trading items for his work.

 

The twins had reached out through the bond quite a few times, but he’d simply sent the same ‘reassuring’ feeling that he had at the start. He simply didn’t care enough to go back, nor expend the energy to leave. By no means was it a life he particularly cared for, but at least he was sought out often. 

 

He’d made quite a few engagement rings, earrings and gowns and started to slowly change the way that the upper class women dressed. He supposed he missed his old life, his family, his friends, but this was only slightly less satisfying in the long run.

 

It was late when the door opened and the man put down the dress he was sewing. He turned and frowned a bit at the man at the door. He was wearing a labcoat and it caused Grim to tilt his head, “may i assist you in someway, Ser?”

 

“What is your clan, we know your name, but what is your clan?” 

 

The male debated and then shrugged before he went back to what he was sewing, “Arulaq.”

 

“Fascinating,” the man smirked, “i am here to inform you that you have a child and have been turned over to another Mistress.”

 

Grim hummed softly, “and will i be moving?”

 

“No, you’ll be staying here, the child will be brought to you to raise. Your new mistress is rather curious as to how this child will develop.”

 

“I see,” he shook his head, “I shall do what i can. The child is an innocent in all of this.”

 

The man in the lab coat smirked, “a bassinet will be brought in tomorrow, along with the child and supplies for the child.”

 

“As you say, Ser,” The man finished the current seam and then carefully cut the thread, “may i be of any further assistance?”

 

The door closing was all the indication he needed. He wasn’t sure when this child would be brought the next day, but he supposed he would simply wait. When he was done with his current work, he hung the ornately embroidered dress up to hang and smoothed the fabric out. Grim tilted his head as he inspected his work and then nodded. He’d planned on starting work on another item, but it appeared sleep was in order.


	18. Ophiuchus

The child was small, pale and had that strange little thing in his forehead that all Garleans had, but it was very much an Au Ra otherwise. The scales were of a smaller pattern and Grim knew upon seeing the child that they would only cover about a quarter of what his own did. It was odd, looking at the small child, but he would tend to it.

 

His new Mistress had dark hair and when she came in, she was more interested in the child than anything. He answered questions, but with her lack of any interest in him, other than perhaps some of the items he’d made around the room, he had no reason to speak in depth.

 

“May i enquire as to the child’s name?” he watched her as she studied a set of chains, holding the boy close for warmth.

 

“Hmm? Oh,  Ophiuchus.” She picked up a ring, “may i?”

 

“If you so wish, Mistress, they are just things i have created in my spare time, they’ve little value to me,” He watched as she nodded and slid the ring on. “Is there anything else?”

 

“A medicus will be here every week to check on the child and his development,” she gave him a firm look, “I expect the child to be strong.”

 

He bowed his head a bit and then watched her leave before looking down at the boy, “...well isn’t your name a mouthful.” he let his head rest against the child’s and murmured after a moment,  _ “welcome to the world, Mogoi” _  he felt the bond form between them and smiled at the warmth.

 

It was truly the first warmth he’d felt in a long while and he moved to get a bottle before settling into one of the chaises, “so, the two of us surviving here. It shall be interesting, I think.” he smiled faintly, “you have a cousin that’s...mm...eight months older than you?” He looked down at the child as he sleepily drank the bottle, “i doubt you’ll meet him, nor if I will either, but it’s good to know, yes?”

 

He let out a very faint sigh as he closed his eyes, just relaxing, “i suppose it is better here to be something, no matter how demeaning than nothing elsewhere, hmm?” he looked down after a few moments, smiling at the sleeping child and moved to put the bottle up.  He debated the baby bed and then settled the boy down in it. After a few moments, he moved to get some fabric and start to sew. He pursed his lips as he carefully started to work on something that would fit the boy.

 

It was a debate on if he should contact his brother again and he spent the next few hours in thought. When the boy woke, he grabbed a bottle and fed him, soothing him back to sleep before he let out a small yawn of his own and moved to lay down with the boy. He curled around the small child, closing his eyes and allowing himself to rest.

 

A few days later, he decided to pen a letter, deciding he should at least tell them he was fine. He truly didn’t care much about them at the moment, but he’d deal with it.

  
  
  


_ “Dearest brother, _

 

_ All is well. I am still indisposed of and It is not looking like i will be able to return yet. Please tell everyone that i am well and that is all they need to worry about.  I am in no danger, so there is little need to worry about my well being. _

 

_ As always, my love.” _

  
  
  


He looked at the simple letter, realizing he could have said something else, but truly he didn’t care at all about sharing his current situation with them. He took a breath as he sat there and simply magicked the letter away. Then he stood from the desk, checking on the child before he moved to pick up some ore and smelt it down carefully. He started work and only stopped when the boy whined for a bottle. He quietly worked otherwise, knowing how to carefully create jewelry without making a lot of noise.

 

When he was done, he looked at the small, ornate bracelet and nodded before he moved to the boy and carefully put it on his wrist. He chuckled at the little bit of fussing and then watched as the boy settled again. He gently brought a hand up, brushing over the dark hair and smiling faintly. The boy was pale, but there was that blue tint to his skin, the scales were easy to see colorwise, even if they wouldn’t be as much protection as they should be. 

 

He let out a breath from his nose and then moved to let his fingers lightly curl through the hair. He let out a low purr as he lay down, curling around the boy once again to rest.


	19. Dreams and Machinations

Grim wasn’t sure where he was, but he was aware it was a dream. Lucid dreaming was something he’d always done. He slowly walked up a hill, coming across a battle and tilting his head.

 

He stood on the rise and waited to see what was going on. It didn’t take long for him to realize it was the Steppes, garlean forces were swarming it and he saw forces everywhere. He wondered if he should care, but as he saw a large figuring towering over the other Garlean forces he arched an eyebrow.

 

The large gunblade met a large sword. The two stared at one another across the crossed blades and he tilted his head, letting the sounds from right there in his dream reach his hearing.

 

 _“You are my cousin! Why do you fight for them?!”_ Ah, so that was his nephew.

 

Now he could identify who the other was. Ophiuchus.

 

_The paler of the two spun on his heel, bringing the blade around, and a few shots were fired, Steppe warriors falling from large holes in their chests, “Yes, and?”_

 

_“Why do you fight for them!?”_

 

_Ophiuchus let out a laugh as he sprung into the air. Spinning around again to meet the other’s blade, “Why would I not fight for those that took in my father and I when our own kind turned their backs on him?”_

 

_“We did not! Mother said we looked for him for years!”_

 

 _Ophiuchus let out another laugh as the weapon came around again and his eyes danced, “I’m going to call bullshit,_ cousin _. We may both be half-breeds, but…” his lips quirked into a smirk as he took off his headband, “i’m half Garlean. I was made to be your opposite, by the Clan’s Priestess.”_

 

_Azim stood there, motionless and wide eyed, “What…”_

 

_“You, dear cousin, are the golden boy, the one to save them all, or some line like that.” He turned the gunblade and shot it off again, not caring who it hit. “My father’s soulmate was stripped of him, to offer a set of twins to be impartial at your mother’s side.”_

 

_“...I” Azim brought his blade around, blocking the Garlean weapon, “you can’t be serious!”_

 

_Ophiuchus laughed bitterly, “oh, they didn’t tell you. Good job. Of course the shamaness wouldn’t.” He spun, hand going out and a massive draw of Aether appeared in his hand before it shot out across the steppe, a blood curdling ‘dante!’ ring through the air._

 

_“Mother!” Azim turned and then his eyes were wide with horror, “...no...uncle…he’s your uncle too!”_

 

_The Paler of the two cousins smirked, “he was, that is why i did that. They wanted to capture him and use him as a breeder for more like me. I’d rather spare him that.”_

 

Grim rolled his eyes and continued to scan the battlefield. He crossed his arms on his chest as his eyes drifted back to the two.

 

“This is how things will be,” came a voice behind him, “because you left.”

 

The male let out a laugh, “Please, Shamaness, do not attempt to guilt me. I believe you are the one that said I would be nothing. I was working. Where I am now is unfortunate, but what do you wish me to do? Leave? I think i shall stay where I will at least not be yanked around and then pushed away.”

 

He turned to look at the silver haired woman, “you will get nothing from me, remove this supposed prophecy. You wish to say prophecy rules us. I say Free Will Rules us. My brother has shown that Free will can circumvent prophecy, so you can believe that I do not believe in it.”

 

She scowled a bit, “you will heed…”

 

He moved quickly, slamming the small body back against a tree and held it there, “shut up. I know more than you think **_Shamaness_ ** ” His voice lowered to a hiss, “You deliberately meddled so that my parents would have twins. So that I would be born without a lifebond and never have a soulmate. You will shut up, you will leave me out of your machinations. You will leave my son out of your machinations. I don’t give a damn what you do with my sister and her son but you will leave us out of it.”

 

“He will be trained to fight for the garlean empire.”

 

The male rolled his eyes, “possibly, possibly not. I currently do not care.”

 

“He will fight to the death with your nephew.”

 

Grim let out a bitter laugh, “get fucked. I’m done with this. I’m done with higher powers screwing over my life. You ripped my ability to have someone like the rest of my siblings because you influenced fate to give my mother twins. All because your **fucking** prophecy needed someone to sacrifice themself for your little fucking golden girl.”

 

The woman’s eyes went wide as the male seemed to seethe, “You don’t feel that way...she is your sister…”

 

“Oh, please. We’re in my mind, in my dreams, I don’t have to hold back here, do I? You even made it so that the **twins** would not harm her willingly, no matter what they did. I fucking get that they were trying to make me hate them because they knew what the hell was going on with the three of us.” He threw her to the ground and stared down at her, “get out of my life. Stay out of my fucking life, my fucking future and my son’s future. We want nothing to do with the Arulaq clan any longer.”

 

Her lips became a thin frown, “you cannot just get rid of those bonds…”

 

Grim held out a hand, several lines coming from his chest, “I know to whom each of these belong. Do not screw with me, or i will break them, starting with your little golden girl to watch her fucking emotionally crumble.”

  
The Shamaness’ eyes narrowed, but Grim continued, not allowing her any edge in the conversation, “you named me _Omega_ from **birth** . You made sure I would be an outcast in my own clan because of a lack of being able to find a true soulbond. You can take everything and shove it. I’m done. I’m sick of being only useful when someone needs something **disposable** to her whims. To your whims.” he brought a hand up to the bridge of his nose and pinched it, “leave us be. We want nothing to do with the future you want...we just want peace, no matter where. You’ve taken the most precious thing i could ever have before i was born...so let me live my life…” his voice cracked with emotion, “you already took away the one person i was supposed to love for life and have children with...so please..leave me alone now.”

 

* * *

 

 

He woke, dragging himself out of the dream and rolling onto his back. He hated that. He hated that woman, he hated what she did to him and he let out a sigh as he put his arm over his eyes, trying to staunch the tears. That was the problem: her little prophecy had cost him more than anyone and he was done. He got to watch as everyone in his family found someone knowing there was a gaping hole in his soul because his soulbond...didn’t exist. The power had been pulled from him and into the twins.

 

He let out a soft sigh as he sat up and moved to wash his face. He wasn’t going back to bed now. Not with that woman obviously trying to get into his head. He moved to his bench and sat there, looking at the jewelry he’d been working on over the last few months and simply not finished. He started to root through the gems he had and sneered as he saw the sapphires before he dumped them right in his scrap bucket to be dealt with by the cleaners.

 

He carefully looked through the other gems and sighed as he picked up a raw gem and started to work on chipping it down slowly. He took deep breaths and shook his head. He pursed his lips in thought as he let his mind wander to the silvery red gemstone he was shaping.


	20. Return to Kugane

The woman tried for weeks to talk to him in his dreams and each time, Grim pulled himself right out of them. Ophiuchus was cranky and he had to tend to the boy. He didn’t have time for mind games.

 

The medicus that was sent to tend to the boy often spoke to him, discussing what he found and said there should be no issue to the boy growing into a strong man, possibly rising to be a Legatus. He had simply brushed it off, pointing out that neither of them were Garlean citizens and therefore would never go so high if the boy decided on his own to join the military.

 

It was a few weeks later when there was something going on. The Medicus had them packed up. He had found out that his Mistress had been killed for some reason. He didn’t mind and soon, he and Ophiuchus were sent to the Garlean Consulate in Kugane.

 

It was a change, but he was back to the rest of the world. He hummed as he walked through the rain under an umbrella and carrying the boy. He nodded to the small lalafell in the pink kimono, mind providing her name was tataru but he said nothing else.

 

He sat at a table in the Holsery and waited while eating. He didn’t do more than give a faint smile as he was joined.

 

“Grim, Grim, Grim….”

 

It was a familiar greeting that had a small smile on his lips, “Hello, Madame.”

 

“Who is this little one?” She hopped up onto the bench to look at the child, blinking a few times.

 

Grim didn’t say anything for a long while, “My offspring, from my captivity.”

 

“It’s...ended?” she looked at him, worry in her eyes.

 

“It is. I am able to return to my normal life, as it was, so...I will return to the reports as soon as I get on a boat back to Ul’dah.”

 

Coco pursed her lips, “your apartment is too small…”

 

He curled his nose, “I suppose I shall have to spend some my savings for a home.” he snorted softly, “wonderful.”

 

“I will do the necessary things for it, including getting things set up,” she gave him a faint smile, “we will raise him to be a proper merchant.”

 

Grim gave a nod, the prophecy that had been shown to him had been subverted. With his Mistress killed, he had no reason to stay within Garlemald. He would not say that he knew how she was mysteriously killed. The woman had liked his rings, it took a single coating on one that he knew would catch her eye to break the prophecy.

 

“So, what’s the little bundle’s name?” Coco grinned broadly as she made grabby hands until the boy was handed over. She didn’t care about the size difference in the least bit. She nuzzled the light skinned boy, “we’ll have to hide the thing on his forehead, but we will make it work, yes we will, won’t we little man?” 

 

“Ophiuchus.” Grim said, watching the woman and knowing the child was safe as he ate more of his meal, “a mouthful, I know.”

 

Coco tilted her head from side to side, “hardly any sort of rhyme to it either. We’ll call him Hui. it’s shorter and it will be…” she shrugged.   
  
Grim gave a small nod, “how have the holdings been?”

 

“Stable, so do not worry. The letter you sent me to tell me what happened to you had quite a few wary, but when you said you had a plan to get out, we made sure that nothing would be in the way of your return. Your parents await your return, they plan a dinner.” Coco watched him, “the guest list will be there for you to look over.”

 

“My thanks,” He gave her a small smile as he finished his food quickly and then wiped his hands, moving to take the boy back, “Hui and I both will be grateful.”

 

“And your birth family?”

 

He curled his nose, “they may do as they wish.”

 

“You have a ten month old nephew.” She gave him a flat look as if to drive the point in.

 

“I’m aware, do you think I care much.” He stood and smiled faintly, “For now, time to go back home.”

 

Coco nodded, “i’m taking an airship, are you sure you want to take a boat? I can get an extra space for you.”

 

He snorted, “you’ll need that time to access the funds, get a small home and get it set up as well as clean out my apartment.”

 

“True. well…” she hopped up, “it’s a good day, I have my favorite bookkeeper back.” she grinned broadly, “The profits we will have!”

 

He watched her half bounce off, shaking his head and then grabbing his bags before he boarded the ship.


	21. Back home

 

The boat ride was the same as he recalled from one end to the other and then a quick airship ride and he was in Ul’dah. He met Coco at the docks and nodded to the woman, the two speaking as they walked. Within moments, another lalafellen woman fell into step with them.

 

“It is a pleasure to have you back, Ser.”

 

He gave a faint smile, “it is a pleasure to be back, Olulu. I will return to the office in two day’s time, please make sure everything is ready...and get a list of live-in Nannies for me. I’d prefer an Aurian female, but if that is not possible, perhaps a Roegadyn female.”

 

The small woman gave a nod, “as you wish, Ser, I’ll have your things that you need to catch up delivered to your new address.”

 

“Thank you, Olulu.tell my parents that i have returned and to give me a few days before the welcome back meal.” he then didn’t speak more, already hearing her feet angle her away to do what he requested.

 

The house Coco had procured was a bit larger than he had wanted, but it had multiple rooms and an office, so he wouldn’t bother arguing with the woman. His first thing was to move the crib into the main bedroom before he carefully put the boy into it and watched him sleep.

 

He gave a faint smile and shook his head. He let out a yawn he didn’t know he had in him and then sighed, moving to lock the house up tightly before he carefully moved back to his bed and laid on it. He took deep breaths before he simply drifted off.


	22. Morning Privacy? hardly.

He woke to someone cooing and slowly sat up. The man scowled as he saw Coco there, “privacy?”

 

“This is me, Grim.” The woman arched an eyebrow at him.

 

He gave a snort as he slowly got up and moved to get a bottle made, “mm, true...i hope you don’t mind...but i’d really like to nap as much as I can right now.”

 

“Can i take the li-”

 

“No,” His voice was firm, “The third eye is enough that someone might harm him. I will not let him out of my sight right now. Not until i know i have someone capable of protecting him watching over him.”

 

He walked back out with the bottle and carefully picked the child up. He smiled as he settled against the headboard and started to feed the baby. He looked at Coco, “...’ve plenty to do, nowhere close to enough time...and all i want is to actually get back into work, get back to work, get a nanny and get my life a little straighter.”

 

Coco smiled and shook her head “honestly, Grim you’ve changed…”

 

The aurian male looked down at the lalafell, “I had to.” He gave her a soft smile, “now...let me nap. I’ve got about two hours before this one gets hungry again.”

 

Coco laughed, “right, a nanny is in order.”

 

He snorted at her and rolled his eyes as the boy finished and he rubbed his back. Like always, there was a burp, then a sigh as the boy snuggled close and dozed off. He gave the woman an amused smile, “and now…”

 

“Nap time,” Coco laughed a bit, “I’m off to do business.” She hopped down, “And Grim? Just be careful...I’ll do the interviews, so no one can link it to you, alright?”

 

The male shifted down to lay and curl around the boy, “mm, as you wish, Madame.”

 

She watched him drift off and let out a huff, “honestly.” She grumbled as she moved to cover both, “Going to both of you get sick...have to make sure this Nanny can take care of both of you.”

 

Coco walked out of the house, making sure it was locked up, “mmm, now to go talk to Lulu.”

 


	23. Who The hell Calls this early?

Grim grumbled at the knock on the door. He slowly rolled and looked at the clock for a long moment and narrowed his eyes. It was barely after dawn. He was going to  **kill** someone. He grumbled as he stood, grabbing his robe and sliding it around his body. He was back in Ul’dah and he knew that people would have issues with nudity.

 

He opened the door and looked down, staring for a moment before he snorted and letting Sienna in, “at least you knocked.”

 

“Your apartment emptied, of course we were curious,” She eyed him for a moment before stepping in. she slowly moved through the house and wriggled her nose for a moment before she trailed along and to the bedroom. She stared down at the child for a long moment and then smiled softly, “he looks nothing like any of us.”

 

“He will, though pale, he will,” Grim yawned a bit. He’d locked the door behind her and then followed with a tired gait. He wanted to go back to bed. The boy was sleeping, that meant he could nap.

 

The woman looked down at the boy for a long moment, “...one half demi-eikon, one half-garlean.” She crossed her arms under her chest, “...this bodes not well.”

 

Grim yawned, “Don’t forget, there will also be one that is half-miqo’te...and most likely able to tap into water aether on an amazing level for healing.”

 

“Ah, yes, our other brother...provided they concieve.” She looked over her shoulder at him, arching an eyebrow.

 

He gave a small shrug, “They will.”

 

“You know something,” She didn’t bother looking at him.

 

Grim gave a small shrug, “having a void in the soul makes it so that i’m fairly ignored by higher powers.” He snorted as the boy started to fuss. He was going to pick Ophiuchus up, only to have a hand in his chest before Sienna did so. “I’ll get the bottle.”

 

She gave a low sound before she wandered out of the bedroom and to the living room. The woman settled on one of the plush seats and waited, “so...what shall we do with you, little one.”

 

Grim rolled his eyes as he got the bottle and walked to the woman, “nothing. He is going to grow in proper Ul’dahian merchant fashion. He will get all the proper lessons and that will be that.”

 

“Are you going to contact anyone?” Sienna looked up at him.

 

He stood there and handed her the bottle before he let out a small sound, “I hadn’t planned for a short bit. I’m in no mood at the moment.”

 

“We have a month to go to our childhood home.” She watched him out of the corner of her eye.

 

Grim let out a faint sound, “i’ve been gone for eleven months. I really do have more work than I care for piled up, i cannot go. Blood family or not.”

 

Sienna snorted, “you may not get a choice.” She arched an eyebrow, “you were buried in your work for nearly a year with only intermittent letters to our eldest brother saying you were fine and couldn’t get away from your work.” she looked at the boy she was holding, “and now…”

 

Grim rolled his eyes before he moved to sit on the plush couch. One thing he could count on Coco for was some of the most comfortable things in the world. He’d made the correct choice allowing her to do as she wished, not that he had much of a choice in that. He closed his eyes as his head fell back, “I Just want to relax, sister. I’ve had a rough year and I’m in no mood. I want to get a nanny cum bodyguard for my child and be able to work again.”

 

The woman let out a snort through her nose, “I will inform them of the child.”

 

“You will do nothing of the sort,” He opened one eye, giving her a hard look before he pushed himself to his feet. He was up, he may as well get ready for the day.

 

“Mm, fine.  **I** will not.” She gave him a small smile. That didn’t mean Moire would not.

 

He let out a low sound as he grabbed a fresh shirt and slid into it, buttoning it up and looking at himself. Instead of bothering too much with his hair, he pulled a clasp out and secured it at the base of his neck. “Off with you, I have to go speak to my adopted parents and stop into the office.”

 

Sienna frowned a bit, “when was the last time...you had any contact with anyone in your office?”

 

“Briefly last night, otherwise, months,” he looked at Sienna as he took the boy and started to dress him in a well crafted outfit, “at least eight. The last was a letter to Dante, truthfully.”

 

“I ...see.” her lips drew into a thin line and she stood, “we’ll...talk soon?”

 

Grim stood, checking the child over and then carefully putting the hat over his head to keep him warm, and hide the third eye. “Tomorrow i have business with my adopted parents, the day after at the earliest.”

 

Sienna studied him for a moment and then moved to gently hug him, “Alright…” she smiled faintly up at him, “we all love you...and have missed you.”

 

Grim gave a small nod and then sighed, “I have to go.” he turned and lead her towards the door.

 

“Did you get Sepheara’s letter?”

 

The male arched an eyebrow, “about a week after the boy was born, I was already a captive, i got no outside news in, sister and I had nothing waiting for me at the consulate when I left with Ophiuchus.”

 

“Mm, i see, perhaps a journey to the office is needed,” Sienna gave a faint smile, “go on, i’ll let Moire know all is well, she is curious.”

 

Grim gave a nod before he started out to the city through  the district, glad Coco had gotten a house close to the entrance to Ul’dah. He moved briskly through the streets and milling people, careful of the bundle in his arms.


	24. Visiting the Office

He knew within a few blocks that people would know he was back and the rumors would fly through the city within the hour. So much for a quiet homecoming to spend time with an offspring.

 

If he thought it was bad before, apparently ‘single male with baby and assets’ was a larger draw than just ‘single man with a lot of assets’. He huffed as he closed the door to his office and looked at Olulu, “get my paperwork…”

 

The small lalafell smiled, “welcome back, Ser!” she chuckled a bit as she got the folders she wanted and slowly put them on his desk, “Shall we care for the little master?”

 

Grim shook his head, “no, business as usual, we’ll be in here doing work.” he smiled faintly and waved the woman off before he started going through the folder, eventually coming to a letter.

 

His nose curled a bit and then he let out a soft sigh before opening it and slowly reading the note over.

  


**_Grim,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Brother, I know you asked me not to contact you unless it was dire. It is NOW dire that I must find you and speak with you or just have you hear me out here._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I saw mother and father again in my dreams….a self induced one, but one I needed to have. The twins have told me as much as they could….I know….and I’m sorry, had I know my words would be a sound of a dismissal to you, I never would have spoken them._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Mother told me that the shamaness is playing a game. She told me in not so many words we are chess pieces in their game of war…..now I know why that woman had me name my son Azim. This can’t happen. I won’t let it. All this time our parents were used to bring us forth….a sort of experiment of sorts. Please….come home….I do not ask this of you as a command, I beg you to forgive me….if I have to get on my hands and knees and beg I will. You saved my life….I saved yours, but even if you had never saved mine I still would have saved  yours if none this had happened._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I have a faint idea who is responsible for this, but I can’t make it known I know. Once I was a blind little child sucked into the game, but the day I named my son with your name in his….the shamaness she….acted like it was a problem….she even said somethings about you that made me seethe. I don’t know where you are brother but you told me what I needed to do to reach to you. I have tried the other way but you have blocked me. I truly hope you receive this….and understand what I’m saying to you…._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_If that woman approaches you in dreams, DO NOT fall for them. Play dumb brother….make it so you hate me if you must, but don’t listen to her. She’s not who we thought she was. Mother and father confirmed it._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I also thought of something stupid….typical seph….I...asked around about splitting a soul….I had hoped it would help you but after many talks with several others….it wouldn’t end well for either of us. You know I would do ANYTHING I could to give you that….but sadly. I have reached a dead end. I had truly hoped there would be a way._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Your nephew’s name….Azim Grimoire Takaris. It stands, she accepted it...it stays. I need you to teach him in some things Grim….there is always a place for you in the family. In this tribe, this tribe that has been betrayed by its own Gods._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Wherever you are I won’t stop searching….I’ll keep looking for you until you speak with me. I’d rather it be face to face than like this. However, whichever way it is….You are precious to me and the others. Please come back._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I thank you for the flowers, I didn’t think you’d remember or care, but they are favorites. As for your jewelry….I stopped by the main office and some of your work was up for sale….I bought one of your pieces…..from the main office. It fits of course. I wear it now and will until I breath my last._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_~Wi_** ** _th love from afar_ _  
_ _Sai._**

  
  
  


He let out a sigh, “well, it looks like she’s learned….and still writes letters in the guise of ‘notes’. inefficient.” he took a moment and called out, “Olulu?”

 

“Yes, Ser?” came the answer through the door.

 

“Send a missive to my blood family, inform them that i have returned overnight from my extended assignment,” he let himself look to the other paperwork and groaned as he looked at the ‘mess’ it was before he started working, stopping only to check on the boy. “Inform them that I will be at my new home and settled with dinner by the seventh evening bell.”

 

“Yes, Ser!” The woman chirped happily.


	25. Reunion pt 1

He groaned as Coco showed up with...other lalafell. He knew where they were from, but it made things go much faster. He grumbled as he finished dressing and then scowled as he watched cloth being carted in and laid on the bed. Baby clothes. Oh, hell  no. he was not going to deal with this.

 

The knock at the door made him groan and he scowled, “leave him as he is, Coco! He’s not a doll to dress up!”

 

“He’ll look cute in this!” The lalafell yelled back, “you get no choice!”

 

He let out a frustrated growl as he took a breath and then opened the door, composing himself. He still hadn’t cut the extra foot of hair off, the tail now resting over his shoulder easily. He was wearing a silvery blue dress shirt with a choker that had chains draped around his shoulders to connect at the back of the choker, “welcome, please come in.”

 

He barely got to say any more words as the Chefs that Coco had brought were leaving, talking and then he heard Ophiuchus squeal.  He let out a growl, “excuse me...I have to go liberate an offspring from a lalafell.”

 

He heard the crack of a staff hitting a head and realized his brother had said something stupid as he stormed through the house to the master bedroom and glowered at Coco, “he was just fine in what he was wearing.”

 

He picked up the child and scowled at the now baby pink shirt and bottom before scowling at the lalafell.He quickly put the boy back into the silver blue jumper he’d had him in before and huffed, “stop changing him.”

 

“Grim!” Coco huffed as she stormed after him, holding a pink onesie, “He’ll look  **cute** in this!”

 

“...no. he’s not wearing pink,” He scowled down at the lalafell, not at all bothered that the child in his arms had grabbed his hair and was pulling it.

 

The woman glowered and then blinked as she saw Azim, “BABY!” she grinned as she looked from Azim to the pink clothing in her hand.

 

“Don’t you dare!” came a manly tone across the room. Kaifer marched forward and picked up Azim. 

 

Coco gave Kaifer a dark look that only lalafell seemed capable of, “all children should wear pink a few times, builds character.”

 

“No, it doesn’t,” Grim said firmly, “it creates gender roles and misconceptions. Hui does not need that, he is small enough as it is.” he would allow Coco a lot of things, but this was one of those things he didn’t want to bend on.   
  
“And we’re not going to dress our son in a color that will make his skin stand out even more than it does already. No.”

 

Selari walked over and plucked the clothing away, putting it in her bag, “i will dispose of this.”   
  
Sepheara’s eyes were wide and confused with what had just happened. She marched forward toward Kaifer not making any eye contact with Grim. she took her son and held him with her back to the lalafel and her brother. She looked up at her husband pleading with him to make this easier and let her go back. Kaifer only shook his head and spun his wife around to face her brother.   
  
Selari looked at Grim and said one word, “Give.” 

 

The tall man blinked, staring at the miqo’te for a moment and near instantly the bundle in his hand was being held out.

 

The woman gave a small nod and then took the child, moving to the couch and checking the child over as her finger traced his features, a light green glow coming from her hand.

 

Sepheara was still holding Azim and she smiled as she watched Selari put her powers to work with the little one, when her own son was lifted out of her arms, like any mother she instinctively growled and realised who had her son and backed down….In his arms Grim held Azim. Azim seemed to like his uncle for he put both hands on either side of the mans face and giggled while smacking his uncles face gently.    
  
Grim arched an eyebrow at the smacking and arched an eyebrow, “honestly, trouble. Just like all the women in the family.” he felt his mind drift for a second to the dream prophecy that he’d snapped during and took a breath, letting it out silently and allowing his mind to brush it aside. He’d avoided that.

 

“I take offense, I am not trouble, unless instructed to be,” Vinnie said, blinking slowly.

 

Dante just brought a hand to his face and slowly slunk to sit by Selari. Nope, he wasn’t going to open his mouth. 

 

The woman looked at Dante and hissed, “no healing spells from you!”

 

His hands went up defensively, “i know! Gods above I know! I’ve got the scars to show i know!”

  
He looked at Kaifer and then to Sepheara, “I take it you’ve been mostly informed of the schemes of the Father and Mother of the steppes.” he moved towards the kitchen, plucking up a child’s cup and holding it to Azim. “part of it as already been thwarted. They shall attempt again soon enough, I am sure.” he half held the cup, letting the boy drink as he watched the group, his eyes slowly blinked and he really wished he’d have taken a nap, but he’d not been able to.   
  
Kaifer looked to his wife and nudged his head toward Grim turning to her brother but looking at the floor she answered “Y-yes, some of it. When we go home though that is another situation entirely. One I haven’t figured out how to plan out yet.” She looked from the floor to a painting on the wall near the staircase.   
  
“I suspect the Mother will try there….I have….a task I must perform….I don’t want too but mother said….” She trailed off.


	26. Reunion Pt 2

Grim snapped, “who cares about what they wish?” he arched an eyebrow, “it is an archaic law of our Tribe, that has not been enacted in centuries, since the last time we were nearly wiped out.” his ire was brought to head because of his semi-tired state. He’d fallen into a huge trap because of the Mother and he wasn’t sure their own mother’s spirit would do something like this.  
  
Sepheara flinched but snapped her head to look her brother in the face. Frowning. “I care Grim….she said so...why would she say anything else, she said I had to keep everything as is except my mind, heart and soul. Which means, I play like I mean to do her bidding but I DON’T do it.” She stood firm.   


 

“My return instead of staying in Garlemald has put their little war on hold, unless they seek to do it by other means, and by other means I am sure they will try,” he leaned against the arm of one of the chairs, hand on Coco’s head to keep the woman in place. Her feet just barely able to touch the floor as she tried to obviously make a run for the backroom, probably for more ‘cute’ clothes for the babies. “You did not see what they had planned for a decade or two down the road. I did.”  he felt a small tremor fall through his body and he mentally shook it away. He couldn’t let his defenses down now.  
  
Sepheara resigned with a small sigh, “I’m sorry she whispered returning her eyes to the floor. I didn't mean to sound like I knew more than you did, I really only just found most of this out….which is when I wrote to you….you said dire only and…” She cut  herself off.

 

Grim took a deep breath as Azim yanked his hair and closed his eyes, “I am short at the moment, I’ve been fighting for two bells about my son in a pink outfit.” Coco was a stubborn lalafell and he truly wanted to just take a nap after work, wake up, get a shower, get his son showered with him and then get ready, but...she’d decided to show up and make a production out of what the boy would wear.

 

“IT’S CUTE” Coco let out a huff as she hung on the air a bit.

 

He snorted slightly and shook his head, “I was a consort in Garlemald for the last ten months. I’m afraid my view of the world is much more…” he let Coco go so he could wave a hand, “something compared to this side of the world now. I’ve seen the darkness there, they will go to war for any reason. They knew of me, knew that I was a businessman and the easiest one to have access to.” he was jaded and detached about it all, he’d gotten a good look at the otherside and he felt like there was more there, something hidden deep in there.

 

Vinnie nodded, “Makes sense that they’d have backup files on us, somewhere.”

 

“So i fell into a trap, it is as simple as that,” he shrugged slightly, “but work is work and at the time it was something to focus on.” he snorted, “She came to me just after Ophiuchus was born.”  
  
“Hui! Much cuter name!”

 

He let out a burdened sigh as he sat there, “yes, yes, Coco.. digressing here.” he took a breath and smiled faintly before shaking his head, “she wanted me to feel guilt for going, for allowing my offspring to be created in the world. So she showed me a world where our children fought to the death, my own son killing our entire family. In the name of the Garlean Empire.”  
  
There it was again….that want for revenge, that anger boiling  and wanting to boil over. Sepheara closed her eyes and breathed for a moment before opening them and saying anything at all….”I see. I still have to go, WE still have to go, I still have to play her stupid game, if  can just get close enough to end her….” Sepheara clenched her jaw….”I just have to get close enough.”   
  
Kaifer gawked at his wife’s comment…..she was more angry than he was now. She turned to look at him. “Please don’t, I’m trying.”   
  
“I’m sorry Grim.” She fell to her knees,  "I did something so wrong toward you and I didn’t even know it….I didn’t know please, please forgive me.” She didn’t sob but tears did fall. Everything she felt, the anger, the guilt for what she said was coming out in anger and tears.   
  
“I was a stupid child, and I don’t deserve half of what I have but….I’m sorry, to all of you. I made so many mistakes and acted like a child….I don’t know how to fix it but I want to!”   
  


Grim looked down at her for a long moment and then let out a sigh as he looked at the boy in his arms, “your mother has grown. Therefore forgiveness is not needed.” he smirked at the boy and then kissed his forehead, “and you pick on the gift that her screw up gave me, nephew or not, i will tan your ass.”  
  
A small laugh with a hiccup and tears came from Sepheara. “Not if I don’t tan it first” she said looking up at her brother from the floor.

 

Dante snorted, “well, hopefully they don’t pick on your nie-” he yelped as he was smacked, “what!”

 

“Shut your mouth, it isn’t time,” The miqo’te let out a huff.  
  
Sepheara rose from the floor and turned and gave Selari a look….that look of a woman who had been pregnant already….and just….knew. She said nothing though and turned back to her brother….she walked forward and took her son and set him on the floor then wrapped he own arms around her brother.   
  
“I missed you and I’m sorry. We need you, **_I_ ** need you. If this all ends and I can toss my title to the side I’ll do it. I”m not their breeding mare….I...am my own person.” She looked up at her brother.   
  


Grim shrugged a bit, “it’s a centuries old squabble.” he pat her head gently, “our clan just gets caught up in it.”

 

“Often, if the old books are correct,” Sienna said as she snuck the pale child away from Selari.

  
“I would not discard the title,” Moire said as her twin came over and the two looked at the boy, one gently poking the boy’s forehead, “do not use it, do not let it known. There is a reason we do not say what our Tribe was, and only use brood names.” 


	27. Reunion Pt 3

Sepheara only nodded heeding her sisters’ advice as well as acknowledging Grims she walked over to the twins and plucked the boy out from under them so they’d stop poking the poor child’s forehead cradling him in her arms she looked down at him. “You’re special, I can see that….you’ll grow strong but you’ll grow up safe. You have a family who will love you and care for you always…” she stroked the child cheek with the back of her fingers and bent to kiss the place that her sisters were poking. “You will be loved little one and no harm will come to you as long as we can prevent it.”   
  
Azim wrapped himself around his mother’s leg “and you my dear boy will behave and help teach him when you’re able…..” She smiled down at her own son.   
  
Kaifer came and picked up Azim. “I’m starving” Sepheara stared at him “What?!”

 

Sepheara sighed. “MANNERS Lord Takaris.” she said rolling her eyes. Sepheara handed the child to Dante and whispered “you’ll need the practice.” She winked and walked away.   
  
Dante snorted, “Kaifer? Manners? That would mean he needs a filter from his brain to his mouth.” He looked at Sepheara and then cast a look at Selari, seeing the look on her face. “I  **know** , dammit, no curative magic. Never living this down.”

 

The twins both perked up and leaned their heads on his shoulders. They smirked at each other.

 

“Live what-”

 

“-down?” Moire smirked a bit as she peered to see the boy.

 

Selari made a face, “my idiot husband...has found one of the best ways to prevent parenthood.” she waved a hand, “go ahead, tell them your wonderful method.”

 

Dante sat there for a moment and grumbled, cheeks staining with a blush, “...post coitus healing...for another round...doesn’t..work...um…”

 

  
  


Selari slowly clapped, “my idiot, everyone.”

The twins hummed in thought, Sienna pursing her lips, “Do you think-”

“-that a normal potion would do the same?”   
  
“Wait….” Kaifer was assessing what was just said “You mean to tell me you bit my head off for…..” Sepheara jabbed and elbow into his stomach and Kaifer doubled over. She met Selari’s eyes “It seems we’re both married to idiots” She said winking at her sister-in-law.

  
Kaifer started to protest but Sepheara leaned against the wall arms crossed, and arched an eyebrow    
  
“Would you like to have bruised ribs instead?” She said staring him down. “No thank you.” She gave him a “that’s what I thought” look and sighed looking at Selari she sympathised with her sister-in-law.   
  


Vinnie blinked as she looked between the two, “...Master…” She looked up as Karasu looked down, “I am glad you are intelligent...even if we do not do this marriage thing...it seems that stupidity is a requirement for the males in such a thing, so I would pass.”   
  


The twins stood there, then doubled over, howling with laughter and gripping the back of the couch. Even Selari snorted in humor as her eyes danced.

Dante looked down at the baby in his arms, “welcome to dealing with women...they’re always going to think you’re a bit stupid..and sometimes...you prove them right.”

  
“Someday you both will learn, for now, Grim if dinner is in fact ready we should eat and after you should get some sleep….you look tired brother.” She smiled at him and pushed herself off the wall and picked up Azim. “I’m sure you’re hungry too,” she smiled at him.


	28. Reunion Pt 4

“Just a long work day,” the man shrugged, “I’ll be fine, nothing that a night of naps can’t take care of.”

  
She hesitated for a moment “When you have a moment….I need to speak with you, but briefly….but not tonight. I want you to get your rest….I’m sure…”She looked around the room, “one of us could take Hui for the night to let you sleep, if that’s ok with you” She looked at her brother trying to convey that she would give him the break he needed if he wanted her to.   
  


Grim shook his head, “Thank you, but it is still too early for such a thing…” there was a tenseness in his body, it had been there when he’d been more than an arm’s length away from the child all evening.

 

Coco snorted softly, “and we’ve got Nanny interviews in the morning...so the little tyke should be here.” she leaned over and spoke as One of the twins started teasing Grim, though it was rather light hearted teasing about the length of his hair. “He...can’t sleep without him close...i was going to change him over night and he woke in a panic in seconds.” she shrugged, “give him time…”

  
“From here we all move forward, from here we make our plan,and…” she looked at Grim “Re-strengthen our bonds, even if new ones have formed.” She knew….he bond with Grim was different now. The bond she had with him was different because now….now he had Hui….now there was something he loved and cared for more than anything….more than a baby sister who was no longer a baby. She smiled at that, knowing the boy and his father had bonded and that bond was growing fast, she appreciated it, for her connection with Azim was the same.   
  
At first she didn’t understand the weakening of her bond with Grim. It wasn’t weakening at all, It was just….changing to make room for other bonds.   
  


The food was laid out and Grim fed the baby first, snorting at the after bottle routine and gently propped him on his shoulder as he ate. He took a bite of the meat and then dropped his fork with a disgusted face, “mint.” his nose curled, “i told them no mint in the meat.”

 

Coco snorted, “The meat needs mint to taste ungamey.”

 

The meal was mostly small talk and Grim carefully stood to clear the table.

 

The twins stood and started to clear it away, Sienna waving a hand, “Sit. Sepheara is right, you look ready to curl up for sleep soon.”

 

Coco stretched, “I’ll get going, I’ll be back in the morning after i talk to Olulu and get the nanny interviewees.”

 

Grim gave a nod, knowing Coco would do as she wished and then he sighed as he moved to sit on the couch, eyes closing as he snorted, “so...what now?”

 

Dante rumbled as he sat next to Selari and his hands twitched as he sat there, one slid over and gently rested against her leg. The fingers flexed and then he let out a small sound, “we plan a trip to our childhood home.” he let out a rumble as his hand was moved and he shifted to wrap the arm around Selari and rest it on her stomach.

 

“Communication, we have to keep it open with one another, but guarded. We don’t know who or what they’ll use on us to get information they need….the children….must be under protection at all times….They need to be with one of us. I make potions for a living….I can be with Azim at any time….Hui however…” She looked over at the tiny baby boy…”Will need someone we can trust. Someone Shin can trust. Whether it be with him or someone he works closely with…. Hui needs to be looked over….not left at any moment.” She looked like she was angry but she was concentrating.

 

“I do not feel comfortable with him leaving arms length when we are not at home,” Grim said, he was having a bit of an issue with just the family having the boy and it was visible. He took a breath as he brushed his hair back a bit.


	29. Reunion Pt 5

Sepheara took a breath and let it out not even looking up. “I don’t mean now Grim, eventually…..but not any time in the near future….but when we go home….I MUST take Azim….however, I have a concern for Hui….” She looked up, “I want him safe as much as you do.” She pushed out to him in mind “ _ I will not argue with you on this, he stays with you….until you feel good enough to trust SOMEONE with him to keep him safe when the rest happens. For now, please trust me. You will not protect him alone when we go home. Trust us.”  _ She turned her head to him locking her eyes with his, closing hers slowly she bowed her head to let him know it was respect she spoke, not a command or demand.   
  
The male gave a soft sigh and a nod before he let his head fall backwards. The last few days had exhausted him and then the tense argument earlier had simply taken the last of his want to do more than just be for a little while. He slowly stood and let out a sigh as he walked to the kitchen to look at the wine bottles. After a moment, he pulled one out and opened it before pulling out a box and carting it out, along with some sparkling apple juice.

 

The man slowly opened the box and pulled out a set of ornate glass and silver goblets before filling each one with a deep red wine, save one and then filling a small normal cup for Azim. He settled back with one of his own, “enjoy, it’s a good year, very smooth.” it would be another half hour before Ophiuchus would need a bottle, so he could unwind, if only a little bit.   
  


He was having difficulties concentrating due to his exhaustion and he had to focus, or pass out for a little while. Those truly were his options at the moment. He didn’t even realize he was not paying attention, until he felt a touch on his head. He slowly blinked and watched the group.

 

It took a moment before he gave a small nod, mentally waking himself up a bit.   
  
“I’m happy to have you home brother. Please sleep when you can.” Looking down at him “When you can brother….I’m not ordering you anymore….free will” She looked over at Dante….”It’s deserved after all we’ve been through, but don’t shut me out anymore. Please.” She looked at Kaifer signaling it was time to retire back to the apartment.   
  
She hefted Azim up and with the movement he gripped onto the armlet she wore and Grim barely registered it as a piece that he’d made before the trip to Garlemald.

 

Selari nodded, “Indeed, I need to visit a friend that lives close, and go to that new pool they put in.” She stared at Dante, “let’s go.”

 

Dante nodded as he stood, patting Grim’s shoulder gently, “we’ll see you soon enough.” He carefully held a hand at the small of Selari’s back, walking out with her.

 

Karasu nodded, “we should go, there’s a few late night sho-” the man didn’t get much further as Vinnie was up and hitting the floor running so to speak, “...excuse us.” he followed after her, though much slower.

 

Sienna and Moire stretched in unison, “our apartment is just up the road…”

 

“-mmm, we’ll be back in the morning,” Moire said before waving, “to do the dishes, just rest.” the two walked out silently.   
  


Grim sat there, brow furrowing before he gave a small nod and mumbled, “Alright...I should be back home around the sixth evening bell.”   
  
Sepheara nodded. “Very well then, the three of us can spend the day shopping, it’s been a long time since I’ve been here. The last time I was here...I saved a particular kitten from my jerk of a brother and his friends.” She sighed, giving a small shake of her head.

  
“Goodnight to you Grim, and the rest of you. Thank you for dinner and welcome home.” She smiled at him and turned to walk out the door with her little bundle of energy and her husband.

 

He gave a small wave, working to muster up the energy to do anything before he slowly got up and walked to the door, locking it. The finality of the sound made him let out a small sigh before he carefully picked up the sleeping boy and walked towards the master bedroom. With a low rumble in his chest, he changed the boy and then settled him in the center of his large bed before he got undressed himself and slid on a pair of sleep pants. He was going to have company early tomorrow, so he needed to be able to not deal with gawking looks.

 

The man moved to carefully lay down and let out a small yawn, shaking his head before he moved to curl around the child and drift off. He only slept between Ophiuchus needing bottles and changes, the man falling, eventually, into a deep sleep as the intermittent sleep took its toll.


	30. The Au Pair

Coco came midmorning with three women behind her. 

  
  


Grim looked at each of the three, two were Aurian females and one was a Roegadyn. He watched how they carried themselves as he finished feeding his child and then set the boy against his chest. He studied their eyes with years of practice that comes from being a merchant, already writing off the light haired Aurian woman. He took a breath as he looked between the other two. They both looked like they could be serious and so he asked general questions for the next two hours and then the boy let out his normal sound of complaint. The Aurian woman jerked a bit at the sound while the other was steady. He smiled faintly and then stood, moving to get another bottle, “Coco, if you would.”

 

The lalafell blinked as she followed after Grim, moving to climb up onto the stools to watch him, “yes?”

 

“The Roegadyn. Syhrgeim. Hire her. The Aurian woman has not been around many babies, she’ll be a liability.” 

 

The lalafell nodded before she hopped down and smiled, “ladies, if you’ll come with me, we’re going to take a walk!”

 

He walked out of the kitchen after he heard the door close. The man locked it and then moved to the bedroom before laying out with the boy on his chest. A small nap wouldn’t be bad. He let out a low sound as he relaxed, mind drifting.


	31. Dreams in the Mist

_ He knew Kugane and Othard well from his work and he tried to figure out where he was exactly in his dream. The wind curled around him and he let out a sigh, Yanxian flowers. He saw a fox in the distance, moving about through the grass as he attempted to figure out where he was exactly. He felt a presence, but didn’t turn. It wasn’t in the least bit aggressive, it felt as calming as the waves slowly moving against the shore. _

 

“It is a beautiful place, is it not?” _came the soft voice behind him. He didn’t turn, letting the musical sound fall over him. He debated on talking, but simply hummed in response._

 

_ After a moment, he let out a sigh,  _ “what sort of trick is this?” 

 

“It is not a trick, but...a small consolation.”

 

_ He let out a soft hum again, eyes watching the world in front of him,  _ “What do you mean?”

 

“You know what happened, we all know what happened…”

 

_ He let out a soft sound as he sat there, shaking his head and then letting out a sound,  _ _ “ _ you’re not real.”

 

“Correct. I never made it past my fourth nameday, but...it is fine.”

 

_ Grim ran a hand down his face, refusing to look behind him,  _ “who sent you? _ ’ _

 

“No one, i wanted to...tell you  I’ am proud of you, that you may not have what we could have had, but...at least you have someone now that’ is there for you.”

 

 _He blinked as the small arms curled around him and he smiled faintly as he saw the scales that looked like patina covered copper. He let his head fall backwards as his eyes fell shut. He didn’t want to see her. The voice was enough to let him feel peace,_ “once upon a time?”

  
_ The female let out a soft laugh,  _ “if you think you can make up a story, do so. It was, after all, a dragon that stole your princess, hmm?”


	32. A Late Start to the Day

The man slowly woke, sighing as he heard someone in the kitchen and then panicked as he realized that Ophiuchus was missing. He didn’t sleep through that normally. The man half sprung out of the bed, blankets tangling him and making him fall to the floor with a groan.

 

A voice called out, strong, female, “do not worry, the child is resting out here, Ser.”

 

The Nanny. Syhrgeim. He groaned as he recalled that. The dream must have truly put him down. He slowly untangled himself and groaned as he walked out, rubbing his head, “I apologize for not waking…”

 

“It is fine, Madame Coco let me in, I have taken the the spare bedroom up the stairs by the nursery. I hope you do not mind,” The Roegadyn woman looked at Grim for a long moment and gave a faint smile.

 

He shook his head, “no, not at all...I just...slept deeper than i thought i would...I panicked a bit.”

 

“Do not worry, Ser, the young Master will always be in safe hands. I was trained in defensive maneuvers at the Colosseum and have continued my training to this day.”

 

He gave a small nod and then looked at the boy in the middle of the floor, snorting as he was surrounded by pillows and blankets. He got himself a cup of coffee and slowly sipped it, “what time is it?”

 

“Half past one in the afternoon,” The woman replied, moving around him and then grabbing a bowl. She shuffled him towards the table and sat him down, putting a salad in front of him, “eat. You’ve slept a long while. Miss Olulu says that your parents will be here tomorrow to meet the young master.”

 

He blinked a bit and then looked at the food. When he didn’t start to eat, a forkful of the salad was put in his mouth and he stared at the woman. The reproachful look he got made him take the fork out of his mouth, “I can-”

 

“Do not speak with your mouth full. Eat. you need your strength for your son.”

 

He watched the Roegadyn move back to the kitchen and sighed as he started eating. She was as big as he was, and much more muscular. He knew better than to talk back to a person built like that. She’d hand his ass to him and he knew it.

 

Grim finished his meal and coffee, “I will be showering, will you be-”

 

“It is my job to watch the young master,” her voice cut through the air, “you let me do my job and you go about your life, Ser.”

 

He blinked slowly before giving a small nod and then moving towards the master bedroom, “Alright…” he took a breath as he showered and got ready for whatever might come. The day was shot, but he supposed he did need the sleep. He thought back to the dream and sighed before he checked himself over in the mirror, pausing as he saw the edge of the chest scales with just a bit of a patina color on it. He arched an eyebrow, but smiled as he touched it. 

 

The man bowed his head before he moved to get dressed. Pants and shoes were easy. Shirts? Not truly. He debated as he stood, looking at his closet.he drummed his fingers on his arm gently before he pulled out a seafoam green dress shirt and slid it on. He left it half open, grabbing the choker and putting it on. He debated on putting more on, but he only went as far as one of the bracelets that connected to a ring. He’d since taken the opal out of the setting, replacing it with the silvery red gem that he’d found before he’d arranged for his leaving. He tied his hair back again before he moved out to the living room. 

 

He watched as the woman put another plate on the table, “I just ate…”

 

“You ate the first course, sit and eat.” 

 

The commanding tone made him scowl “I’ll eat when I wan-” his stomach gurgled as the smell of the roasted canard hit his nose and he huffed, “I’m only eating because  **I** want to.”

 

“Of course, Ser,” Syhrgeim chuckled a bit and shook her head. 

 

He tried to push the plate away when it was half gone, but he could see the threat as she fed Hui his bottle and slowly continued to eat. With a sigh, he sat back, “too much.”

 

“A proper portion, Ser,” The woman arched an eyebrow as she looked at him and then shifted the half dozing boy against her shoulder, “I shall go lay the young master down and then start on dinner.”

 

“...I do not think that is part of your duty…” Grim watched her go and scowled a bit, “...women.”

 

“I Heard that, Ser!” she called back lightly and smirked.

 

The male let out a low sound and rubbed his forehead, he had a distinct feeling that her pay was supplemented through one of the channels that he rarely used by Coco.  He shifted when he heard the boy start to wake up but the woman was right there with a bottle. 

 

He blinked at the efficiency that she had and pursed his lips as he slowly sipped from his coffee cup. He could feel himself twitching a bit, but he knew he had to deal with it. He’d hired her for this reason alone.

  
  


He waited and watched, before wandering after her. He took a breath as the boy was settled onto a large bed in the middle of some pillows and sat on the edge.

 

“Will you be staying here for a bit, Ser?” The woman arched an eyebrow again “You should go for a walk after eating.”

 

He snorted softly “I will in a bit…right now...I just want to watch him for a little while.”

 

He listened to her feet retreating and then moved to gently brush a finger over the soft black hair, “mm, hopefully...just hopefully we can make it through this..” The male relaxed, watching the child sleep and taking a deep breath as he let his mind wander. He wanted things to go well, and he hoped that they would because he truly needed time away from everything...and at least a few good nights’ sleep.

  
  


Syhrgeim came up and knocked on the door frame, “you have guests, Ser.”


	33. Why can't things ever be easy?

Syhrgeim came up and knocked on the door frame, “you have guests, Ser.”

 

He started and blinked before he shook his head, “Thank you, Syhrgeim.” He gave a faint smile as he stood, looking at Ophiuchus one last time before he moved out of the room and took deep breaths. He drew himself up, fingers moving over the off colored scales again before he nodded and then walked to the living room.

 

He put on a small smile, shaking his head a bit, as he walked to the couple on the couch.  “Out and about this afternoon?” Grim said looking down at his brother-in-law and taking his nephew out of Kai’s arms “What trouble has your mother gotten into this morning.”   
  
There was tension in the air and he could feel it.  He studied the two, working through his tired mind as he moved to sit down in one of the plush armchairs. “What is it, why are you dressed like that, it’s far too warm here to be wearing cloak, scarf and gloves sister.”  he smiled at the boy and settled him in his lap, “and how are you today, Young Master Takaris.” Azim smiled and pulled at Grims horns. He let out a low sound that was near silent and gently rubbed the boy’s back.   
  
Kaifer cleared his throat “There’s been a change in things….she wanted to tell you first before the others got here and to much gawking was done.”   
  
“Why would anyone gawk at her? What’s the problem?” He stared at his sister and looked closer. His eyes narrowed a bit and he let out a low sound.  “Off.” He said then looked at the boy then back to his sister. “I said take it off.” He wasn’t going to be rude, but if they were worried, he needed to know why.

 

Sepheara just stared at him and slowly got up. Reaching for the scarf and hood at the same time, she pulled the scarf off and then the hood back.   
  
Grim starred. Opaline. He growled for a moment, those colors he’d seen before. Sepheara looked away from him. “What happened?” Kaifer started to speak when sepheara held up a hand. He needed to hear it from Sepheara, not from him. He didn’t doubt the man had an idea, but coming from the source was better.   
  
“I went to bed, just like I would any other night but when I slept I dreamed of the steppe. I saw what it looks like….Home. She was there….telling me I had to do what I was supposed to, and when I refused she choked me and slammed me to a tree. She’s not as weak as she looks. When I continued to refuse to come to heel she...did something, every place that I have my scales felt like they were on fire. Then she left.”   
  
Grim nodded, “Continue.”  he fit what the woman wanted to do. She had something in her head and was plotting something, he just didn’t know what yet.

 

Sepheara looked down at her hands turning them over to look at the opal scales. “When I woke I was covered in sweat so I went to the bathroom to wash my face when I looked up from drying it I saw She waved a hand to her body”.....this” She shifted crossing her arms.   
  
“Somehow she is linked to me. Somehow she…..” Sepheara’s eyes went wide “....the blessing….the water!” She looked at Kaifer and he noticed an alarmed look in her eyes. He watched as she rushed over and grabbed the boy up, casting some sort of magic. He took a breath and shook his head. After a few moments of the woman doting on the boy, he held his nephew again.

 

  
“Damn her to hell. She can’t touch anyone but Azim and I and have an effect on anyone but he and I. As far as I know. I don’t know…..what I DO know is she changed me physically but not here, here and here.” She touched her head heart and belly and he tilted his head just slightly.   
  
“A display of power is all that is Sepheara, to scare you.” He said smiling at his nephew, he needed to keep collected, at least for the moment, until he could get his mind to work enough to start processing things. “She has tried with Ophiuchus and I. unfortunately, someone blessed me with being lucid when i dream and my connection to my son prevents him from being sucked into such things.”   
  
“I’m not scared….I’m PISSED.” She made a fist. 

 

Grim nodded  “As you have a right to be but you need to control that temper of yours.” He sighed and looked at Azim “your mother has changed and grown but that temper has not. It’s just a vengeful one now.”   
  
Sepheara crossed her arms and looked at her brother “If you need to tell me about my temper I’m right here brother. Don’t do that.”   
  
Grim sighed “Being angry like this will not get you into good places sepheara, believe me….I found that out for myself. However had one of those places not come along I wouldn’t have your nephew.”    
  
“I understand, but this isn’t ok, I don’t know if this is permanent or not, and …”   
  
“What if it is?” Grim said bringing up the question, he was to the point that it seemed that the obvious needed to be stated. “If it is permanent….then it is. You will have to live with it and you will be fine. It’s not killing you.”    
  
“I just don’t want attention drawn to me.” 

 

“Attention is already drawn to you” He said standing and putting Azim in his father's lap. He walked to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Look for the good in things sister. You always used too.” He squeezed her shoulder   
  
“One last thing though…” He bent and came face to face with her. He had to be firm about this, especially after his dream the night prior.  “If I hear about you seeking a way to split your own soul for the sake of my happiness….there will be a reckoning between you and I. Stop looking….there isn’t a way without causing harm to you or the thing that would be created. It wouldn’t be fair to you. I appreciate the gesture and the care you have for me….but don’t do it.” He stood and peered down at her.   
  
Sepheara pursed her lips. She loved her sisters but all three of them had outed her and she knew it. “I stopped when Vinnie told me why it would be a bad idea.” She said dropping her arms to the side. “It’s a dead subject now.”   
  
Grim nodded, that was good. They didn’t need to be doing that. He had his offspring and, while not someone to lay in bed with and share life with, it was enough for him, though it didn’t fill the void he still had.  “and better stay dead. It’s a dangerous thing…” he paused, “Besides, the one that was to be my soulmate died when we were four. If it  **were** possible without great harm to one of us...we’d be depriving someone else of their intended.” 

 

“Now then We wait for the others to discuss how we’ll go forward?” he took a deep breath and smiled faintly at Sepheara.   
  
Sepheara nodded, “If it isn’t a bother. I don’t want to invade your space. I know you’ve been tired and I want rest for you.”    
  
Grim shook his head. “We’ll wait for them.” Scratching at his head and running his claws through his hair he sighed. The faint pressure felt good on his scalp.

 

“You should have the twins cut it for you.” she smiled.   
  
Grim grunted. “Perhaps when they come over this evening, or maybe I’ll keep it long for a while. Hui seems to like to tug on it.”   
  
Sepheara arched and eyebrow “Would be something new for you, different, and new.” She smiled. “I kind of like it personally.’ She smiled.   
  
“Where’s my nephew?” She started for the bedroom.   
  
“He’s sleeping, sepheara, don’t wake him….I…” He groaned, did any of the females around him listen. He grumbled to himself as she walked off into his house and shook his head.

 

  
Grim tilted his head to the side and walked back to the living room and sat with Kaifer. “She’s wearing herself down….you need to have a talk with her.” He looked at Kaifer.   
  
“I’m not sure she’d listen to me.” He sighed “She was distraught this morning over the change, it’s not so much like she’s shutting people out but ever since her….bond with you changed, she changed.” Kaifer shifted Azim in his lap.

 

“I am not being paid enough to make a grown woman behave, Ser,” the Roegadyn smirked and put some tea out.   
  
“She never meant for you to leave and I truly hope you know that. She made mistakes and there are some good and bad things that have come from it. The point is she knows and she’s trying to fix them. She also knows there’s one last thing to do and that is to get rid of Zeromus.” Kaifer starred ahead of him.

 

“It was the machinations of ancient beings. Such is how things go,” He shrugged a bit and let himself relax slightly before yawning, he still had a lot to figure out, a lot to mentally deal with...but all he could do was wait and see. There was only so much planning a person could do before things were over planned and went very, very wrong.“sometimes they can do good, other times...well..they act like two kids fighting over a toy.”

 

His voice was soft as he looked at Kaifer, a peaceful look in his eyes “besides…it gave me...something that’s not quite as good as a life mate, but close enough.”   
  
“We have one month, I can get the crystal needed to do this, but she will have to prepare. Now that Azim is here I’m not sure how we’ll go about that.” He looked at his son.   
  
“You have family. I am busy, but there is still the rest of the family, Vinnie and Kara….” 

 

Kaifer shook his head “That is a definite no….I was thinking mallers or Saya, I mentioned Dante and Sel to her but she claims their to busy. That leaves the twins, which I’d be ok with if they were ok with it.”

 

“I doubt Vinnie and Kara would be…” He trailed off for a moment, then shook his head. He truly couldn’t see the youngest of the brood with a child, she was simply too childlike herself some days. Dante and his wife? Yes, because they wouldn’t mind in the least, they seemed to like “nevermind, I don’t think she’d know how to deal with a child….”   
  
“Ok-” Said Sienna, head tilting slightly as she shook a vial in her fingers. The twins walking down the stairs. He let out a silent groan, when had they showed up? He eyed    
  
“-with what?” replied Moire    
  
“Watching your oldest nephew while sepheara and I finished the task at hand with destroying Zeromus.” He said looking over at them.   
  
The twins looked at one another for a moment.    
“I don’t see-”   
“-why we couldn’t” they replied.    
  
“He’d be safe” Grim nodded “they wouldn’t let anything happen to him.”    
  
“Where-”   
“- is she?”    
  
“She’s with Hui….but….” Kaifer sighed, as the twins moved out of the room. “Do any of them listen?”   
  
Grim grunted and went to speak before the Roegadyn woman handed him a cup of coffee and a sandwich, “...not really,  I believe it’s a condition that females have.” He looked at the other man, “I am sure Syhrgeim would not mind watching Azim either if needed.”

 

“That would be an extra pay, Ser,” The large woman said, patting his head, “eat. Nothing is left behind.” she set a tray of cut up imported fruits from Othard on the coffee table.

 

Grim gave Kaifer a flat look, “...I suddenly regret my hire...the woman seems to think I’m also her charge.”   
  


Grim moved to stand and made his way to the kitchen, skirting around the female that was just as tall as he was. He carefully got one of the cups and some juice before walking back out and handing it to Kaifer, “give the boy a drink, you’re in Ul’dah, he’ll need more liquids.”

 

The man let out a sigh as he sat and picked up a piece of fruit, “part of me wishes that our clan had truly been wiped out, instead of only a few survivors going into hiding.” he picked up his coffee cup and tapped one nail to it, “there has to be a reason that the Dawn Father and Dusk Mother are trying to create a war like this on the Steppe.”

 

“Are you sure it’s them?” Kaifer watched Grim curiously for a moment, tilting his head very slightly.

 

The man’s lips pursed, a slight frown on them, “Yes, the only one that can do what this shamaness can do is the Dusk Mother herself. She’s vested in our Tribe line...and well, i can only imagine how she’s attempted to nearly wipe us off again and again...just to make the line do as she wishes. She has to have an end game...and I don’t think it’s just Zeromus and the Garleans.”

 

Kaifer frowned, “So...this is all a by-product of...some ancient being’s...whims?”

 

He gave a small shrug, “It appears so, but...i can’t even begin to figure out the why behind it. Not quite that old yet. She’s come to us young and old, depending on her mood. She’s got something going on in her head…” he paused, “but...i have no idea to be honest. She planted the boy’s name in Sepheara’s head. So there must….be a reason.”

  
  


Grim scowled as the woman brought more food out and set it out before pointing between him and it. He watched her go and then humpfed softly as he sipped his drink. He sighed as he absently brought a hand up, fingers tapping on the slightly color changed scales,  “if we had more knowledge...but…” he shook his head, “we don’t...i don’t...even know how to get any..”

 

Kaifer pursed his lips in thought as they sat, Azim moving to stretch a hand towards the fruit and the man leaned over a bit to get some of it for the boy, “i’m going to assume that...no one will know?”

 

Grim shrugged slightly as he sat there, “Dante has old journals, things from the last time he went to the steppes before the wedding. We were reading through them over a year ago.”

 

He stood when he heard the knock at the door and then walked over, smiling faintly as he opened it, “S’elarinne, Dante, please come in.” He let them in, watching the female for a moment before he looked at Dante and arched an eyebrow in question. He could see the almost glee dancing in his brother’s eyes and just patted him on the shoulder.   
  
“Restroom.” Selari said as she stared down the hallway.

 

Dante shook his head with amusement and then pursed his lips as he reached out, touching the scales, “what happened?”

 

“Later, I promise, now is not the time,” Grim gave his brother a soft smile before leading him into the living room, “our sister is currently with the children.”

 

The two men looked at one another as they settled and took a breath.


End file.
